The Princess and the Panther
by HeartoftheKingdom
Summary: When Grimmjow is forced to live in the Human World, he has to reside with Orihime. He hates everything about this world, but she might be the exception. Orihime doesn't know how much living with Grimmjow will change her romantic feelings for Ichigo. After all, Grimmjow won't be leaving for while.
1. Only the Beginning

A/N: Why am I coming up with more stories when I haven't even finished the ones I started. Well here is a new one.

* * *

If someone told Grimmjow that he would have to live in the human world 5 months ago, he would have killed them with his bare hands and completely turn the corpse to ash. Yet, here he is. In the human world. In a fucking gigai. Living with a fucking human. And attending hell, oh he means school. Fucking school. It was all Urahara's damned idea. The Soul Society thought it would have been dangerous for Grimmjow to be loose in Hueco Mundo.

What a bunch of pansies.

The war was over. Aizen was finally defeated, Orihime had been rescued, and the Arrancars and Espanda were put at bay. Except one. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He was a whole other story. 5 months after the war's end, the Soul Society gave Grimmjow a decision (He was running rapid in Hueco Mundo, and the Soul Society were getting concerned). He would either be imprisoned for life, he would have to live in the Human World and help protect it, or he could be killed on the spot. Grimmjow chose the lesser of the three evils.

Death.

However, that is when Kisuke Urahara decided that imprisonment wouldn't be necessary. He suggested that Grimmjow stay since he would be valuable in the future. Oh, boy Grimmjow had a field day when he said that. Curse words were said, gestures were given. Poor lesser Soul Reapers were thrown across the room and now there was a huge hole shaped like a body in the all. Legend says, that hole never got fixed after that day. All in all, Grimmjow didn't want to be " _a fucking puppet for the damn Shinigami's ass"._ To be put lightly. Urahara didn't budge though. That's when he gave Grimmjow the perfect idea.

"If you stay, I will arrange for you to fight Ichigo. Think of it as a deal. We get what we want, and you get what you want. A rematch with Ichigo. What do you say? Unless you want to die and never get revenge on him again." Urahara taunted.

Grimmjow put up quite a fight (an actual physical fight ,in which Grimmjow totally lost), but in the end he said fine. That part was done, but there was another problem. Where was he going to stay? The Soul Society had trouble with that one. Urahara would have gladly put up with Grimmjow, letting him sleep in the training ground. Grimmjow, however hated that idea. The idea of him staying with the Kurosaki family was hated even more than staying with Urahara. The other options were for him to stay with Chad, Uryu, or Orihime. Since Grimmjow didn't know Chad and hated the Quincy boy, the only option was Orihime.

It wasn't a completely (using that word loosely here) a bad choice either. Orihime and Grimmjow had met before, he saved her once from two Arrancars. She restored his arm. He almost choked her out...twice. It would work out... sort of.

"All right then! Let me call up Orihime and let her know. Then she would take you to her house." Urahara explained as he went off to get his phone.

Grimmjow just grunted and turn his head to the side. This whole thing was full of bullshit. Grimmjow could have easily killed the soul reaper freaks and ruled over Hueco Mundo like he was doing. But, they caught him and forced him to comply. Don't ask how, just thinking about it made Grimmjow boil over with anger.

* * *

It was about 10 minutes before the door to Urahara's shop suddenly opened. It revealed the auburn haired teen, Orihime. Her hair clips were both at one side of her hair, as her usually loose hair was in a pony tail and slung over her shoulder. She was wearing a plain black crop top with some pink fitted sweatpants, something different for the summer.

Orihime was starting to get out ingredients to bake a cake for Tatsuki, which was for the girl's win at the Karate Championship on Friday, when Urahara called. (Orihime was given **_EXPLICIT_** instructions on what **_not_** to do with the cake for the sake of getting indigestion). At first, Orihime was reluctant. Of course she knew Grimmjow, but the last time she saw him was 6 months ago when he tried to kill Ichigo. However, Urahara calmed her nerves saying it would be different this time around. Orihime had the right to still refuse, but she said she would do it.

Grimmjow turned his head towards the door and saw the girl. Blue met Brown as they both held their gazes before Urahara let out a happy "Orihime! You are here!"

Orihime started to walk into the shop and gave a large grin to Urahara. Grimmjow let out a disgusted snarl. She was too damn happy all the time, and it made him want to slap the shit out of her. But, he couldn't. Sadly.

"Now Orihime, thank you for doing this. I know this may be a huge adjustment, but the Soul Society had no other option that wouldn't lead to chaos." Urahara said.

"It's fine ! I am glad to help out, and it will be fun! Like some sort of new adventure!" Orihime said happily. She glanced over at Grimmjow who was waiting by the exit with his eyes close. He was this close from destroying the place. But, that damn Urahara said he had to be in a gigai. It was so fucking uncomfortable and he was on edge. One happy note from the bomb shell teen would send her flying. Gigai or not.

"Are you ready to go?" someone asked beside him. Grimmjow opened one eye and looked down to see Orihime looking up at him.

Grimmjow got a good peak of her cleavage and started to smirk.

"Yes, let's just get the hell out of here." he said.

* * *

Walking back to her place was deafening. Every time she would bring up something to start a conversation, he would tell her to shut the hell up. Grimmjow even flipped her off. Once they reached her home, Grimmjow immediately made a b-line for the kitchen, cursing out that he was hungry. Orihime sighed. When Ichigo and the others found out about this, they would not be happy. She just had to keep Grimmjow away from them for the next day or two, just until Urahara breaks the news that she was living with a mass murdering Espada hell bent on killing Ichigo Kurosaki. Yeah, like that will sit well.

"Yo woman! Where the hell is all the good food in this place!"

Orihime then walked into the kitchen. " Well, I have a sandwich I didn't eat from earlier. You could have that." She said with a big smile. Orihime failed to mention the ingredients in the sandwich.

Grimmjow growled at her and went for the sandwich. He took a bite out of it. Poor not so innocent Grimmjow.

They didn't speak for the rest of the day. More like Grimmjow ignored Orihime the whole day after tasting her disgusting sandwich.

 _"Are you **trying**_ _to fucking poison me!" Grimmjow yelled._

 _" I'm sorry! I thought you might like it, then again everyone never actually tried my food before..." Orihime then started to ramble on about the food combinations she usually eats._

 _"Oh! And i really like red bean paste! It goes with everything, especially ice cream!"_

Orihime was promptly ignored.

* * *

Later on that evening, Grimmjow was lying in the sofa watching some TV program. They already ate some ramen for dinner. He refused to let Orihime cook him anything.

Orihime came out in the living room to wish Grimmjow goodnight.

"Night Grimmjow! Ill see you in the morning."

Said man grunted and glanced at the human girl.

 _Holy shit._

Orihime was wearing some sleeping shorts and a tank top. No bra. So her chest was on full unrestricted display. Grimmjow started to sit up and slowly walked over to the girl.

Orihime backed into the wall behind her and looked at Grimmjow. There was a look that flashed in Grimmjow's electric blue eyes. Lust? Hunger? Anger? She couldn't tell. His bare chest pressed against hers. Orihime could feel his abs on her breast and suddenly felt exposed.

"G-Grimmjow, wha.. what are yo-"

Grimmjow started to lean his head towards the girl's pink lips. Orihime held her breath, still looking into Grimmjow's eyes. Her face turned 50 shades of red as he got closer. He saw the slight fear in her eyes and boy did he **_crave_** it. He especially liked in her he slapped his hand next to her head and saw her flinch. Her body started to shake. No matter how much time has passed, no matter much she changed. Orihime Inoue was still that scared little girl trapped in Hueco Mundo.

" Did you expect me not to do something, **_princess_**?" Grimmjow whispered huskily.

Orihime let out a shaky breath.

"I d-don't know what you are t-talking about."

Grimmjow smirked. So she wanted to play the age old game of hollow catches pray. Too bad for the auburn teen... he fucking loves this game.

" Things may be different how they used to be. But don't forget who I am woman. I'm motherfucking Grimmjow. I can and will hurt you mentally-" Grimmjow then brushed the side of Orihime's face lightly. " And very physically. Night Princess. "

Orihime quickly bowed and ran into her room. When the door Grimmjow's smirk turned into a frown. Playing with the princess was fun, but it wasn't worth the the hell bent restrictions placed on him. He growled.

"What the fuck did I agree to?"

* * *

Orihime slid on her door after she closed it. Grimmjow was just playing with her mind. She just needed time to adjust to his attitude. And his threats. And his strength. Not to mention figure out a way for him not to start a fight with her friends. Orihime sighed and walked to her bed, as she turned off the light, she peered underneath her door and saw that the TV was still on. Grimmjow was still up.

A ex-Espada was sleeping in her living room with no shirt and had the powers to kill her. Letting those words sink in, Orihime stared at the ceiling. The worse thing about it was, was that she missed the blue-haired's heat. She wanted him closer, for him to pull even closer. The auburn girl closed his eyes and let out a puff.

"What did I agree to?

* * *

A/N: Well here it is. This s just a draft of what I really want to do. I love Grimmhime so I just wanted to try it out. Updates on Rikka coming soon. I feel really inspired today so I might drop the rewrites of chapter 1 and 2 plus chapter 3. I have a Fairy Tail one shot that I am writing that will be released today.


	2. Insult Me

Living with Grimmjow for the past 2 weeks had more downs than ups. Since he was new to the Living World, it was Orihime's job to show him around. And boy, Grimmjow was not the best tourist. Everytime Orihime showed the blue haired espasda somewhere around town, he would complain. Then he would get angry, saying how he wish he cluld kill everyone in sight. Then he would complain about being so angry. It was a tiring process that happened every. single. day.

Today, unfortunatly, Grimmjow hated the most. Which meant he would be complaining in Orihime's ear the whole time. yay. Today was the day that Urahara was going to tell Ichigo and the others about his residency in the world of the living. How did they not already know he was here? Simple. Urahara gave Grimmjow some gadget to hide his resitue, So he was able to go undetecged for the past 2 weeks. Having this secret emotionally damaged Orihime. She was hiding something for her friends. She was hiding from Ichigo. She never did that before and it was killing her.

But today, they will finally know the truth. All hell was about to break loose.

Line Break--

Grimmjow was not happy what so ever. The fact that he had to explain himself to that fucking shinigami made his blood boil. He was the king of the Hueco Mundo! He didnt need to explain anything to anyone. But here he was, walking down the street with the Princess.

Speaking of the princess, she seemed nervous about something. She wasn't saying anything. She was just walking. It pisses him the fuck off.

"Oi! What's your deal Princess? You haven't said a word all day. What the fuck is wrong with you? Your brain is damaged or something?" Grimmjow snarled.

Orihime looked up to the Grimmjow. He was glaring at her with those electric blue eyes. Eyes that could make a girl melt. If they didn't know the real him.

"No I am just nervous that is all."

Grimmjow scoffed, "Nervous about what? That your little friends will end up fighting me?"

Orihime stopped suddenely. Grimmjow stopped and turned to look at her. Her smokey grey eyes stared back at him. The last he had seen that look from her was back in Hueco Mundo.

"Yes! I don't want anyone to fight over this. You all can get hurt from this and it will be because of me!", Orihime said.

Grimmjow suddenly felt fed up. This girl was always saying some stupid shit about not wanting people to get hurt, yet wants to fight? Makes no fucking sense. Grimmjow then grabbed Orihime's arm and pushed her into a nerby allyway.

"W-what are doing Grimmjow?" she asked.

Grimmjow pinnes her against the wall, and all of a sudden Orihime was having a deja vu moment. She knew where this was going to end up , and she was going to stop it.

"Get off Grimmjow. Now" Orihime said with a determined voice.

Grimmjow snarles at her.

"You are such a fucking annoyance! Explain Princess!"

Orihime was confused. What was he so angry about this time? What did she need to explain?

Grimmjow noticed the look of confusion and slammed her hand against the wall, likw he did all those weeks ago.

"Explain why the hell you hate violence so much yet you want to fight! It makes no fucking sense! You went to Hueco Mundo to save these bullshit people of yours, and you didn't do shit! You want to fight in fricken battles, but don't want to hurt anyone!"

"I-I, I don't..."

"Explain why the fuck you are so obessed with that damned Kurosaki! I know that is why you are really nervous! You think I don't know, huh Princess?! What has he ever done for you?!"

Orihime's eyes widened and she started to tremble a bit. This wasn't what she ever to talk about with anyone. To defend her feelings for Ichigo to this ex-Espada, it never crossed her mind that this would ever happen. Never the less, she looked dead into his eyes and said,

"Ichigo cares a lot about his friends and family! He protects me ,and he has saved my life many times!"

"That's cause your too weak to protect your own damn self."

The world stopped after he said that. Even Grimmjow knew he fucked up and went too far. Orihime's expression was unreadable. Her grey eyes suddenly lost some color and her trembling stopped. Grimmjow backed away from her.

"Fuck, listen Princess I-"

Orihime turned out the alleyway and walked towards Urahara's shop and didn't say another word.

Line Break--

Urahara's shop became like junior high's school dance. Too much people in one room, with akaward tension. Orihime had not spoken a word to Grimmjow since they came. They were just waiting for Ichigo and the others to arrive.

Urahara noticed the tension between the two. In fact, Urahara even noticed the Orihime avoided talking to him too much. Something happend betweens those two, and he wanted to find out.

"So, how is your time living with Orihime beem Grimmjow?" Urahara asked, prying for some sort of answer.

"Fuck off."

 _Guess not_ _well,_ Urahara thought. He then turned to Orihime.

"Well, how about you Ms.Inoue, Grimmjow been a good roommate?"

Orihime looked up and smiled, "We get along just fine!" Her smile, it was extremely forced. Her whole face screamed mental pain.

 _That bad huh?_

Soon the door in the door in the front jingle, signaling the arrival of the others. Orihime's body froze, Grimmjow closed his eyes and snarled, and Urahara opened his fan to hide his smirk.

 _Let the games begin_

LineBreak--

A/N:SORRY EVERYONE. My laptop broke so I have to type and post with my phone, which is time consuming.


	3. Encounter

7Grimmjow was staring at the TV, annoyed with everything and everyone around him. Orihime sat close to him, with her healing dome over the cut on his cheek. Grimmjow didn't even want the auburn haired beauty near him, but even though she was still slightly mad it him, Orihime healed his injuries. It wasn't bad, just a few scrapes on his face and a gash on his arm. Nothing he hadn't dealt with before. However, he saw slight pain in her eyes when he and Ichigo fought.

Which was incredibly dumb. Hasn't she seen people fight before?

Orihime was lost in her thoughts as well. Grimmjow's words from earlier still affecting her mind. He was right. She was weak. She couldn't do much without becoming a burden. That's why it hurt to watch him and Ichigo fight.

Because she couldn't do anything to stop it. Once again.

* * *

It escalated rather quickly, but no one was surprised.

"What the hell is Grimmjow doing here Urahara?" Ichigo demanded, glaring daggers at the man leaning on the wall.

Grimmjow sneered, "I am here to kick your ass that's what."

"Shouldn't you be, I don't know, **_dead_**."

"Nothing can kill me Kurosaki."

By that time, the two were both in each other's face, fists clenched and ready to punch in the other's face.

"Yet I remember beating your ass until the brink of death."

And when Grimmjow's fist was starting to raise, Urahara smiled and intervened.

"Boys, boys. Let's calm down a tineey bit Ok? Now, if you would just listen Ichigo then all will be made clear."

Uryuu pushed up his glasses, shaking his head at Ichigo and Grimmjow's behavior. Chad, however, was silently watching Orihime. She hadn't said a word the whole time, and he was getting worried.

Orihime feeling a gaze on her, so she lifted her head. She noticed Chad's heas turned to her direction. His hair cvlouding his eyes, but that didnt mean she could tell that he was worried for her.

Orihime mouthed "I am fine", and Chad left her alone at that point.

Suddenly, Uryuu spoke up," Though I am not as violent and dumb as Kurosaki," Ichigo gave him a deadly glare, "I do want to know why Grimmjow is walking free."

Urahara hid his face behind his fan and walked over to Orihime. He touched her on her shoulder. Everyone stared at the shopkeeper, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

"Orihime, can you explain it to them?" Urahara whispered to her. Orihime's eyes widened, and she head shot towards Urahara. He had a straight face, but Orihime knew better than to believe it was genuine.

"No, thank you. You can explain it better than me."

Urahara's face did not change,"Please Orihime, It will minimize the damage if you told them." Orihime sighed and turned away. She could feel Urahara's happy gaze on her.

"Ok, I'll tell them."

"Tell us what?" Chad asked. The boys, excpet Grimmjow all looked at her.

"Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu... Grimmjow is...um"

Ichigo walked over to Orihime and touched her shoulder.

"What is it Orihime? Did he hurt you or something?"

Orihime shook her head," N-no! He's... uh he's-"

Grimmjow let out an exaggerated groan," Oh my fucking gosh, I live here now alright."

No one spoke. No one said a word. Until Uryuu said, "Wait what?"

"Are you deaf? I. live. here. now."

Ichigo looked down at Orihime," What is he talking about?"

"Soul Society made Grimmjow become a permanent resident of the Living World." Orihime explained, trying to dodge Ichigo's intense gaze.

"Temporary resident." Grimmjow scoffed.

Urahara gave a small chuckle, "Temporary only if you want die Grimmjow."

Uryu looked over to Urahara, "Why did they allow that?"

"They thought Grimmjow was too dangerous to run around in Hueco Mundo. He was an espada after all." Urahara answered.

Ichigo pushed himself away from the wall he was against. "Ok, so why isn't he in Soul Society or why didn't they kill him?"

Urahara smirked, "I talked them into letting him live."

Chad raised an eyebrow and Uryu pushed uo his glasses. They both sighed. Of course Urahara would do something like that, it was no surprise. However, that didn't stop Ichigo for overreacting.

"You what! Is that hat and fan making yoi dumb as hell Urahara! This is Grimmjow! He shouldn't even be allowed to breathe." Ichigo declared. No one noticed Grimmjow no longer paying attention. He was looking at Orihime through the corner of his eye. She had been really silent. Was she still mad about earlier?

Uryu nodded in agreement. "As much as it hurts to agree Kurosaki, that was rather dumb Urahara. But knowing you, you planned this out for the beginning for the end of the war."

"You know me so well Uryuu. I am flattered."

Grimmjow caugth the tail end of the conversation and scoffed. "Afraid I am going to kill you fucking humans?"

"No." everyone replied. Including Orihime and Chad.

Grimmjow balled his fist at them. "Why you-"

"Boys, I didn't tell you one tiny little thing." Urahara said.

Chad said in his regular tone , "What is it?"

"He has been here for two weeks"

Ichigo was surprised, "What? How could we no-"

"Oh and he is going to be going to school with you guys."

This time it was Uryu, "No way! You can't poss-"

"Annnd, he is living with Orihime."

Oh, the look on their faces could even make the dead laugh.

* * *

The fight between Grimmjow and Ichigo was not as bad as they thought it would be. But what would they expect when hey found about Grimmjow living with when Grimmjow shouted out, "Have you seen the Princess in her underwear." That definitely did not make anything better. But Ichigo really have to start the fight? To make matters worse. Grimmjow shouted out that he would hurt their family and friends. It just added fuel to the never ending fire.

Orihime brought down her healing dome. Grimmjow still would not look at her. It's been this way since they walked home.

"I am finished."

"..." No answer.

"Grimmjow."

" ** _What_**."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine fucking dandy Princess."

Orihime sighed. This was going to be so painful.

"You shouldn't have said those things to Ichigo."

"Like I give a fuck about his feelings. He shouldn't have started it."

"You could at least try Grimmjow."

Grimmjow stood up abruptly, scaring her. He glared at her with so much hatred, she almost left her heart break.

"Why should I try! Kurosaki didn't try! Neither did your other people. They all wanted me dead!."

Orihime stood up and grabbed Grimmjow's arm. Grimmjow looked at her hand and brushed it off him. Hurt flashed in her eyes.

"I know. Ichigo and the others were wrong too. Espically Ichigo for punching you, but except Chad, since he did not say much about it. But Ichigo was just looking out for me."

Grimmjow snarled at her. "Right. Your precious Kurosaki is such a god, and I am some lowly bastard."

Orihime's eyes widened. She reached out her his arm once more and gripped it even when he tried to brush is off.

"That's not true!"

Grimmjow gave a half hearted laugh. "Which part isn't true?"

"Both"

"Wrong," Grimmjow forcibly took her hand off of him and placed one of his hands on her head," I am a bastard and I know it, so don't try to spare my feelings Orihime. But you do treat Kurosaki like a god."

"No I don't."

"You praise him even when he is in the wrong, You're practically his little cheerleader." Orihime blushed. She didn't want to be Ichigo cheerleader. She wanted to be his knight in armor, a combat partner, his princess. Not just some girl on the sidelines cheering for him. However, Grimmjow was not going to here that part.

" I am juts being a good friend."

Grimmjow shook his head and whispered in her ear. "Damn, maybe I should go fight him again, just to see your reaction."

Orihime's head snapped to the side. Grimmjow was smirking down at her. There is no way he would actually do that in risk of getting in trouble would he? She already knew the answer.

 _Yes._

 _"_ Grimmjow don't do that!" She pleaded.

"Why the fuck not?"

"You could die! If Soul Society got word of you doing stuff like that, they could kill you!"

"Like I said before, _**I. don't. give. a. fuck**_ " He hissed at her.

Orihime wouldn't back down though. "So you want to die?"

"It's better than living here! I never wanted to be here Princess. When given the option weeks ago, I chose death over being here in the Living World,"

Orihime stared at Grimmjow for a long time. She had no idea he rather die than live. He wanted to be free, and not confined to people he hated with so muc passion. This she could completely understand. She could now understand him a bit better. They are both prisoners. She felt like crying.

"I-I didn't know that."

Grimmjow noticed the tears forming in her eyes and sighed. " Why would you? It wasn't like I affect you."

A confused look flashed across her face." What does that mean?"

"It means that you don't care whether I live or die."

"'That's not true either! I-"

"2 weeks ago, you didn't even know I was alive. besides I tortured you back in Hueco, so my state of being should not even matter to you."

Orihime suddenly grabbed Grimmjow's arm and pulled him straight to the floor.

"Hey! What the fuck are you-"

Orihime placed her hands on the sides of his face and stared deep into his electric blue eyes. He stared right back into her smoky gray ones. Neither said a word to each other and just stared. Suddenly Grimmjow was annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing." He said in a uncharacteristic soft voice.

Orihime gave a small smile." I am looking into your eyes."

"Get the hell away from me, this is creepy."

Orihime just kept staring and not letting go, even though Grimmjow touched her arms and tried to pry them away.

"Princess get awa-"

"I care."

Surprise flashed on Grimmjow's face. She cared?

"What?"

Orihime started to blush a light red, but her smile stayed. "No matter if I am upset about what you sad earlier or what you did to me in the past, If i did not care, I wouldn't have accepted that you live with me."

Grimmjow jus continued to look at her with such surprise. " Shut up Princess, you don't know what you are saying."

"If I didn't care about your life, I wouldn't have out up with you for two weeks! I would have called Soul Society and Urahara. But I didn't."

Grimmjow was silent. He wanted to turn and look away, but he couldn't, Not only were her hand keeping his head still, but he couldn't look away from her eyes. They were drawing him in and telling him to listen.

"I may be weak. I may be too dependent on Ichigo and others, but I think I know how I feel about the situation. I know I am strong enough to handle his situation. We can handle this situation. We will get use to it all. You are not alone Grimmjow."

Grimmjow finally gave a soft smirk. Orihime's hands dropped, but her small smile was still present.

"Yah. I guess I'm not."

"Now I am going to make dinner. It should be ready in a hour or so." Orihime said, walking away. She felt great right now. Not only did she has a serious one on one with Grimmjow, she felt something between them change. Like they could trust each other a little more.

"I am ready for what ever comes."

* * *

Grimmjow was still on the floor. His head turned to the porch, looking at the outside world. Orihime's words still moving round in his mind. This was the rest of his life now, If was going to survive out here, he might as well do it with her.

A crash and large yelp was heard in the kitchen. Grimmjow shook his head.

'Sometimes, you catch me off guard Princess, and other times she does what she normal does. Being weird,"

Grimmjow made his way into the kitchen to see what was up with her this time.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry. Like really I am feeling so guilty. a you can tell I was finally able to buy myself laptop. So the new chapters will look better and I will definitely publish more. It has been so long since an update on all my stories and I apologize for that. Tis was suppose to come out last week, but my birthday was on Wednesday and I became really busy.

And I am finally creating an update schedule for this story. It will be 1 update every 2 weeks. so 2 chapter per month. Some months will get more updates, especially during holidays. Thank you for everyone who waited patiently and I made sure this chapter was a long one. Check out my other grimmhime story, "Desperado".


	4. Vacation for You

A/N: Hey everyone! I would like to say thank you to all the reviewers out there who literally give me life. You have no idea what its like to wake up in a bad mood then get such a nice review. It makes me want to cry sometimes because of how nice they are. Well enough sap, lets get on with the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

...

It was the second to last weekend of summer ,and Grimmjow was dreading every waking moment of it more than usual. Orihime was doing lots of "back to school preparations", which meant getting school supplies that littered the whole floor and apparently cleaning. Lots and lots of fucking cleaning.

As she put it, "Cleaning is a back to school tradition! Once you are done with a tiring first day, you don't want to come home to a dirty house!"

It has been a tiring month for both of them really. Orihime and Grimmjow have been going back and forth between Soul Society and Urahara for weekly check-ins on his behavior. Plus there was there was enrolling Grimmjow in school. It took a lot of time and fake documents to get him cleared to be a third year student with her. But it worked out in the end. Worked out for Orihime at least.

Grimmjow was still just miserable.

The fact that he even had to attend school was already damaging to his pride, but he had to be in the same class as that Kurosaki pushed him over the edge. So it was pretty obvious that Grimmjow was pissed. Extremely.

Orihime, of course, notices this. She didn't want Grimmjow to end up so mad that he punches a poor kid's lights out on his first day. Or picking a bloody fight with Ichigo. No, all of this had to be avoided. Orihime was determined to cheer Grimmjow up before they went clothes shopping next weekend, which she knew he would hate.

Orihime grinned to herself and ran from cleaning the kitchen to the living room, her yellow sundress slightly rising because of the rushing air. She saw Grimmjow on the couch wearing nothing but black basketball shorts and a white rag on his head.

Orihime blushed. Couldn't he put on a shirt or something? If Tasuki or someone who knew her from school saw a shirtless guy on her couch, too many rumors might be said. Orihime turned around and slapped her face. She needed to get it together. This was Grimmjow. He was basically a live in bully.

Grimmjow hardly paid attention to her. He was focused on the TV. It was some superhero movie, and they were fighting some purple guy. It caught his interest and suddenly he was no longer cleaning.

"Grimmjow!"

He groaned. She had to had bother him right then. Orihime stepped in front of him and shook his shoulders. Grimmjow at that point was one second away from back handing her across her apartment. Orihime stopped and sat next to him on the couch. He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

" ** _What._** Can't you see I'm cleaning here."

Orihime giggled. "All I see you doing is watching Avengers."

"Well I did clean your fucking living room with no complaint. I needed a damn break."

Orihime didn't know who he was fooling. He complained every time he had to pick up the rag. The only reason why he stopped was because she offered take out for dinner. But he was right about one thing.

A break. That word drilled into her mind. It is what he needed. What they both needed honestly. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. Orihime stood and grabbed Grimmjow's arm, annoying him ten fold.

Orihime started to smile and said," Get up and get dressed!"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at her. He was way too comfortable and invested in this movie to go anywhere.

"I'm not doing anything." He growled at her.

She pouted, "Come on Grimmjow! We are going somewhere."

"Going where exactly Princess?"

"Out!"

That was way too vague. For all he knew, the Princess might bring him to a red bean paste factory. Grimmjow grimaced just imagining it.

"No." He said.

Orihime would not back down though.

"Please? We are going to do some exploring and to go have fun."

"No thanks. I'm good here on damn couch and watching the movie that you keep freaking blocking."

Orihime then quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. She jumped onto Grimmjow's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. If she wasn't so focused on getting Grimmjow to agree to go with her on her surprise outing, she would have blushed and ran from the position.

Grimmjow suddenly had an evil glint in his eye. He was watching something and she just came and turned it off? He did not once acknowledge the position they were in. He was too busy blinded by rage.

"What.the ** _.hell._** Orihime!"

Oh. He was mad. He never called her by her real name unless he was mad. Orihime did feel a bit guilty about turning off the TV, but now was not the time. She had a plan and it needed to go through.

Orihime then said, "No more cleaning. No more being trapped in the house. No more worry about school starting. None of it. We are going to go out and do something right now."

Grimmjow unconsciously wrapped his arms around Orihime's waist. She didn't notice.

"I am all for no school and cleaning Princess, but I know damn well where ever you want to go will be a headache and a nuisance for me."

Orihime gave her best puppy dog eyes, like that would have an affect on Grimmjow. It won't.

"Grimmjow, It's one of the last weeks of summer. After this, it will just get hectic. Homework, classes, Soul Society, Ichigo, Urahara. All that will just increase."

Grimmjow snarled at her words.

"See this is why I want to have one last hoora!" Orihime touched his face, directing his eletric blue eyes to face her smokey gray ones. She gave a small smile. She pushed her auburn hair from her face for a moment before she spoke again.

"I get it you know. You were forced into living here. You are being forced to go to school by people you hate. We have been doing but hounding you for the past two months and doing school stuff for past couple of weeks. I want us to get out, relax, and breathe!"

Grimmjow looked at Orihime. Since being here, all he has done is make her miserable and she still wants to make him be the one that's comfortable. He hated oweing favors to anyone, and this was no exception. The Princess put up with him with little complaint and was even buying him clothes and supplies next week. He owed her. Big time.

Grimmjow scoffed and turned his head away.

"Tch. Whatever."

Orihime's smile reached ear to ear as she jumped off Grimmjow's lap and twirled around. "Whatever" in Grimmjow speak meant yes. Orihime yanked him off the couch and pushed him into her room. Since it was only a one bedroom apartment, Orihime had to buy draws and a tall dresser for his newly bought stuff and leave it in her room. Grimmjow slept in the living room on a pull out sofa bed Urahara bought for them 3 weeks prior.

Orihime said excitedly, "Great! Now go change! This will be the best day ever!"

Sighing, Grimmjow already knew the rest of this day would cause a major migraine.

...

A/N: **Dodges tomatos.** "W-wait guys I can expl-" **gets hit with tomato in face.**

Well guys my laptop is broken once again. Note to all of you, never buy cheap electronics. I explained this on my new story The Place Between, that I write out all my stories on paper first, then type it up on my phone and laptop and that takes time. In fact, this whole chapter was way longer but I decided to split it since it makes it easier to type up.

So 2 or 3 new chapters for PATP should be soon since I already have them written. Ill say about 2 weeks at most. Sorry for the short chapter.


	5. Something to Know

The clock hit noon and the two were getting ready to leave the house. For the past hour, Grimmjow kept asking what they were going to do. He needed to be mentally prepared for any crazy plans she up for them today. However, Orihime would not let up. She went on and on about how it was a surprise and how he was spoiling it.

Grimmjow sat in the living room trying to get the last ten minutes of his movie in since Orihime was taking her sweet time. Suddenly, her bedroom door opened up. Grimmjow gave her a slight glance, then directed his attention to the tv.

"Grimmjow?" Orihime said walking next to him. He hummed in response. A smile broke across her lips.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Grimmjow tilted his head toward her and looked her up and down.

He had to admit she looked nice. Wait, nice wasn't the word to describe her right now. More like hot. She was wearing some gray and white denim high waist shorts that hugged her bottom well. Her white polo shirt was kind of see through, so he saw her dark red bra a little. Her hair was out and framed her face.

Yeah, she looked really good.

"If I hate even one second of where ever we are going, I'm coming the hell back." Grimmjow growled at her and stood.

Orihime blushed and nodded. Looking at Grimmjow, she saw that he cleaned up nice too. Yeah his hair was wild, but that just help enhance his look. He was wearing some black joggers and a white long sleeved shirt with all of the buttons undone at the top. It showed off his muscles and his chiseled chest. The outfit sort of reminded her of his Espada uniform.

Instantly, that struck a hidden nerve in her that she never wanted to revisit, and she shivered slightly.

Her heart rate increased a bit and her breathing became slightly erratic. Grimmjow saw the change and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey. What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked...more like demanded.

Orihime looked up at him and gave a shaky smile.

"I-it's nothing! I am... I am going to the bathroom really quickly. T-then we can leave ok? Ok!" Orihime stuttered and rushed to her bathroom. Grimmjow just stared down the hall.

What the hell is wrong with her? What just happened? She was fine one minute then looked like she was about to die the next. Grimmjow remembered after a quick second that Orihime had looked at him weird before running to the back. He did a once over on his attire and raised an eyebrow. What was she freaked out for? Did he look ugly or something? All he had on was black pants and a white shirt.

Grimmjow walked down the hall to the full body mirror in Orihime's room. He looked himself over again. His hair being wild and his unbuttoned white shirt sort of reminded him of when...

"Shit."

That was it. That's what bothered her. Why it bothered her now of all times confused the hell out of him, but right now he had to do something about it. His supposedly relaxing trip was on the line.

Grimmjow pounded on the bathroom door. He heard a squeal and a muffled 'Almost done'. Grimmjow pounded again, and the bathroom door slowly opened. Burnt orange hair appeared in his vision. Orihime's timid form walked out the bathroom.

Grimmjow grabbed her arm and started fast walking out the house. Orihime's eyes widened in shock, and she started to squirm around.

"Wait Grimmjow! My purse and keys!"

Grimmjow stopped abruptly and let go of her arm. He wouldn't look at her though. Orihime quickly grabbed her needed belongings and walked out the door. Grimmjow followed suit. She locked the door and they descended down the stairs. As they got to the front of the building, Grimmjow grabbed Orihime's shoulders. She looked up him questionably.

"Look where we are Princess."

"What?"

" ** _Look where we are_**." He said in such a serious tone, so unlike him.

Orihime looked left and right. All she saw was her building, the street, and trees. Normal things. Her eyes darted to Grimmjow's blue ones when he spoke up.

"Do you see a moon?"

"No?"

"You see endless sand or white bare trees?"

Orihime froze. She knew exactly what he was describing now. She tried to remove herself from him.

"Well? Do you see any of that shit?" he asked angrly.

Orihime shook her head quickly, still struggling to remove herself. Grimmjow pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her torso making her back press against his chest. He held her almost painfully tight.

It reminded Orihime of feeling trapped. That she could never escape. She couldn't escape from Grimmjow. From those Arrancar girls. From Ulquiorra. From **_Aizen_**.

Her trembling increased dramatically.

"G-Grimmjow, please... please l-l-let go!"

She struggled against him more, but he wouldn't budge. No one passed by or was near, so no one could help. She was all alone.

"Can you calm down for a fucking second and look around!"

She was crying now. Grimmjow sighed in frustration then spoke up again.

"There is the stupid, bright, and annoyingly hot sun. There is your cracked sidewalk and street. We are standing in front of your stupid little apartment building. Your friends are all around this city, and your school is ten minutes away. We are literally about to go who the hell knows where. We are in the world of the living. We are in my personal hell, but your sorry excuse of a home."

Orihime froze in his arms and slowly turned her head to look at Grimmjow's face. His eyes were closed and a frown was present. Feeling her looking at him, he opened his eyes and growled.

"I don't know what the hell happened, but fix it. Vacations are suppose to be stress free. We didn't even have a chance to make it five feet of the damn building before you stressed me the fuck out."

Orihime turned her head to the street and watched a car pass her by. She sighed, laced with guilt. She didn't know why now she freaked out. It's been a year since then, and she was living with Grimmjow this whole summer. Orihime was suppose to be a mature, strong third year now, not how she was back in her first year.

Maybe... maybe she really was weak.

"I get it Princess." Grimmjow let go of Orihime and turned her whole body around to face him. He stepped back and tilted his head to the sky. Her soft voice slightly wavered.

"What do you mean Grimmjow?"

"Remember when we went funiture shopping like a week ago..."

A confused look flashed on Orihime's slightly pale face. "Yes?" she said questioning where this was going.

"I punched the fuck out of some guy in the bed section when you went to look at dressers."

Orihime's jaw dropped. Aw, it was cute seeing her wave her arms around like that.

"That's what the commotion was about over there! That guy was put on a stretcher and taken to the hospital! Grimmjow you can't do that! If Soul Society or Urahara finds out, you could get in some serious trouble!"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Heard he is fine and doesn't remember getting knocked out. Besides I hit from behind using sonido, so cameras didn't get me."

Orihime shook her head. "Why did you do that?"

"Same reason you ran from me."

Her breath hitched.

"No matter how long ago. No matter what anyone says or does, Hueco Mundo was the shitiest experience of your life I bet. And that won't ever fucking change."

She looked down at her feet, but Grimmjow grabbed her chin to force her gray eyes to look into his blue ones.

"They try to 'change' you. Thinking they can erase what happened back there or what you did. All the pain and crap, saying they want to 'help you'. But they can't..."

Orihime knew this feeling way too well. When she returned, after giving her statements and her side of the story, they all wanted to help her adjust back into her normal routine. School was especially hard coming back. Most of the first semester of second year consisted of nightmares and learning not to get startled by noise and touch.

Tatsuki was tutoring her every night and always ate dinner with her. She kept telling Orihime it was ok to cry and to be scared. That everyone, especially Ichigo (Tatsuki said that to see her blush), will help her get back to her old self.

There was a problem with that though. Orihime wasn't her old self anymore. Grimmjow already knew this. Grimmjow continued on, sensing her deep in thought.

"I punched that guy cause he had on all white and his hair was pushed back."

Orihime didn't get it at first, but slowly started understanding.

"You thought he looked like Aizen...didn't you." Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hell fucking yeah I did. That's why I didn't hesitate. But as soon as he went down, I realized it was too easy. It made me remember I was in some damn furniture in the Living World, a whole world away from Hueco."

Grimmjow huffed and briefly looked away. "You saw the Espada me when you saw me dressed like this. I briefly saw it too Princess when I looked in the mirror. That's how I figured out your problem."

"I-I am so sorry Grimmjow I didn't-I don't kno-"

"Would you shut the hell up? Damn it, you are so annoying."

Orihime pouted a little, hurt flashing in her eyes. Grimmjow put his hand on her shoulders and shook her wildly.

Orihime shrieked in surprise. Grimmjow stopped shaking her and smirked. She was a little dizzy now and tried not to trip over herself.

"That was for doing that shit earlier during my movie," Orihime gave a guilt laced smile. "But also for lying to me."

"Lying to you?"

"Beginning of my dumbass residence, you said you to me you could handle me and this situation despite our history. We both know you were lying then."

Orihime waved her arms crazily in the air. "I am... I mean I was not! I can handle all of this!"

"No you can't."

"I can, and I still am!"

"What the hell are you trying to prove?"

"Nothing! I just know that-"

"That you put all of Hueco Mundo, Cifer, the war, Aizen, the abuse, and the kidnapping behind you? That even if that fucked up mess happened, you're still the old you?"

She didnt say anything for a while. The wind picked up slightly blowing against her burnt orange locks, making her bangs fly in her face.

"I thought I was getting better. That I was back to how I was with my friends. I thought I got my life how it was before. I was trying to be happy and bubbly all the time again, but everything..."

Orihime whimpered and fresh tears were ready to fall, but she continued.

"Everything had changed. I am not the same Orihime at all. I am startled way too easily now. I didn't want to be touched when I first got back. Sometimes I do get nightmares even now, especially when you first arrived here."

"Figured. I heard you crying in your sleep on day four."

"Really?"

Grimmjow nodded and look backed at Orihime's building.

"Wounds heal, but scars never fade.You just got to learn how to live with them. If you don't, then all you would be doing is keeping your own self prisoner."

Orihime suddenly wrapped her arms around Grimmjow's middle and pulled him close as she sobbed quietly in his chest. He looked down and said, "Get the fuck off me Princess." But he made no move to remove her. This was just how they were becoming.

Orihime pulled away a gave Grimmjow a smile. His words cut her deep. He made her realize everything a bit more clearly. Orihime felt as if a weight lifted from her soul. She looked back at her home and started walking back. Grimmjow grabbed her arm, halting anymore movement.

"Where the hell are you going now?" He questioned. Orihime pointed to her apartment.

"Home."

"Why?"

"I think I am drained for today. It's Friday, we could always go were I was planning tomorrow. I forgot to call Urahara about us leaving anyway."

"Not opposed to us staying that's for sure, but Princess-"

"I am going to order us pizza and soda. Plus we could watch that Avengers movie. I never seen it yet, and you missed most of it. Or we could watch something else."

They both started walking back to the apartment, her arm linked around his.

"Whatever." Grimmjow said looking away.

Walking up to her door, Orihime pulled out her key and unlocked it. The two stepped in and crashed on the couch. The night went on simply after that. They decided to watch a three hour long movie about blue aliens on a moon, which Grimmjow actually enjoyed. They ate pizza in silence, just enjoying the peace. Orihime grabbed their plates and walked into the kitchen. Today was a long day. Tomorrow would be even longer because of the trip Orihime still plans to take them on.

Walking back to the couch, Orihime noticed Grimmjow watching her move. She sat next to him and hugged him. Grimmjow was unfazed and continued to look at the screen.

"Grimmjow" a muffled voice said against her shoulder.

"Tch." He responded back. Orihime gave a small giggle.

"Thank you."

"For.."

"Helping me out with everything since being here."

"Just sounds like fucking favors that you now owe me."

"I know."

"I mean it dumbass."

A giggle left her lips, vibrating his body a bit. "I know."

They stayed like that for a while. Not caring about anything at the moment.

Orihome spoke up once the movie ended. "Living with the scars." She said to Grimmjow, holding his gaze. He smirked at her and she smiles back.

"I got hella plenty."

"I got some too."

"No shit Princess."

"We will just have to learn with them together then." She yawned and stretched her arms.

"I already know how to live with them. You just need to catch up."

Lying back against the sofa, Grimmjow slightly turned his head to the side. Orihime nodded at him and leaned back as well. Her pink pajama shirt rose a little. She felt herself falling to side and notice Grimmjow's hand making her head lay on his lap in a way where she wasn't on his manhood. Orihime shifted to look up at him, puzzled.

"You are about to fall sleep in the next 30 seconds and I am too tired to move you or pull out my bed. We are still going out tomorrow right?"

"Yup! Of course. Now we really really really really need it."

"My point, so go to sleep here idiot. " Grimmjow started to drift into sleep when he heard her uttered Good night and fell to sleep too. They had a busy day tomorrow, but it didn't matter. They were now stepping in the right direction.

...

A/N:Ha! I almost delivered on my promise didn't I! I was up until 4 in the morning typing because I couldn't stop. Let me tell you guys, user suzaanoelofse01 had PM'd me about loving the book and wanting the new chapter. It just so happened that when it was sent, I was already done and was just revising it! I loved the PM, and I love all you readers.

I was reading Attack on Titan fanfiction that was ended up being incomplete as the author is on semi hiatus and it broke me cause I wanted more. Made me think about you all and how I am invested in this so I got to be better. Newest chapter will be out in 2 weeks or less is my new motto until the story reaches a good point to where the chapters are way longer.

Also the 3 hour long movie they were watchimg is Avatar, a personal favorite.


	6. Just a Little Fun

"You got to be fucking kidding me."

Grimmjow stared at his surroundings, mouth slightly opened. There were bratty kids everywhere and their sleep deprived parents. Teenagers in groups talking and chatting loudly. There was tears coming from toddlers and a guy vomiting in a trash can. The bathroom line was long as the food stands, and screams could be heard in all directions.

That's right.

Orihime brought him to an amusement park.

"Princess, what the hell is this?"

Orihime was holding Grimmjow's hand to keep him at bay. He looked beyond furious. A scowl was on his face. His blue eyebrows were scrunched in disgust and fustration. His electric blue eyes glaring at an employee that eyed him hesitantly.

"It's an amusement park! Like what I told you about a few weeks ago."

"Clearly. I am not fucking dumb." Orihime pouted at him.

"I just want us to be happy and have fun! This seemed like the perfect place."

Grimmjow scoffed. "So you thought a place where people get sick for pleasure would make me happy?"

Orihime looked down in shame. Honestly, she wanted to just get out of town for a while. She called Urahara to let him know and took almost an hour train ride here. Orihime thought it would have helped to be far away from the people who angered him so much.

But she angered him as much as they did

Grimmjow continued speaking, unaware of her mood change. "The only thing making me happy right now is the fact I see people in pain. It's fucking hilarious."

Orihime gripped his hand tightly. Grimmjow looked down at her, now noticing her new mood.

"Princess."

Orihime just shook her head and gave a small laugh. Grimmjow frowns. He knows that laugh. Living with her 24/7 came with ununnecessary benefits. During their time, he picked up on Orihime's little signs. When she is nervous, she twirls a little piece of her hair. When she is slightly angry or annoyed, she rubs the back of her hand.

When she is sad or feeling weak, she laughs and puts a smile on her face.

And he could tell the difference between her genuine happy smile, and the one she uses as a mask.

"Ok. Let's go back. I'm sorry for dragging you all the way out here." Orihime said in a sincerely guilty voice.

She started to walk to the exit, Grimmjow still holding her hand, when suddenly he abruptly stopped. Orihime looked back at him and froze. He was staring daggers at her, turning her blood ice cold.

"You got to stop doing that Princess. It's starting to piss me off."

Orihime tilted her head a little in confusion.

"W-what do you mean?"

People walked around the couple, staring at them. They looked as if they were models. Orihime wore white shorts that reached just below the mid thigh, and a green short sleeved v neck. It showed her ever male attracting cleavage. Grimmjow, not having much clothes to begin with, had the same outfit from the day prior.

Some stared at the orange haired beauty, wanting her number. Some stared at the tall blue haired man, wanting his number. Others stared out of jealousy or annoyance for blocking their way. Neither of them noticed.

Grimmjow removed his hand from hers and put it in his pocket. He leaned a little to the side, making some women stop and stare.

"You made a whole hassle to come out here. Made us ride in a train for an hour, paid like what, about ten thousand yen for us to just get in this place. And you want to leave?"

"But you're not happy!"

"Your point? I am not happy anywhere in the living world. What makes this place the special case?"

Orihime looked away from him. "It was suppose to be different."

"Well, I'm different. I am not like your human and shinigami friends. I could care less about what we do if it has nothing to do with breaking some bones. Stop trying so damn hard to please the masses."

"But this was your break!"

"This is suppose to be your break too Princess. I get you're suppose to be selfless, making sure others are ok before yourself, but its annoying. Annoying to the point that if I wasn't on restriction, I would have cero it out of you." Orihime flinched at his dark tone.

"Be selfish sometimes. It's fucking ok to be."

Orihime snapped back to him. A lot of people told her it was ok to put herself before others sometimes. That being selfless caused her trouble. But they always sugar coated it. They never gave her the hard truth like she always wanted. What she truly needed. But he... Grimmjow, he... told her in a way that didn't hold anything back.

Grimmjow then grabbed Orihime's hand and dragged her deeper in the park.

"Pick a ride." Grimmjow demanded.

"What?" Orihime questioned.

"Did I stutter? Pick. a. ride."

Grimmjow smirked at her surprised reaction. A smile slowly crawled to her face. As always, Grimmjow understood her better than she did herself. It was weird, since they were only together for almost two months. It was as if he knew her inner workings. Her inner thoughts, better than her friends ever did. It strangely made her happy.

Orihime pointed to a tall rollercoaster, and all the color in Grimmjow's body drains immediately. He doesn't know why. He is always in the air, floating around. He just had a bad feeling.

Suddenly, he wished he didn't stop Orihime from dragging him out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The rest of the day was utter chaos. Orihime wanted to go on every ride in park, always bringing Grimmjow along. After 20 back to back rides, Grimmjow felt extremely sick, which never happened. Orihime though was better than ever and was able to eat and continue to go on rides. Grimmjow officially deemed her a monster at that point.

When the sun was starting to set, Grimmjow demanded they return back to her apartment. Orihime agreed but wanted to go on one more ride.

That's how the two ended up on the ferris wheel watching the sun set. Grimmjow had his arm slung across the back of the cart with Orihime right next to him. She hummed a little tune, while Grimmjow had his eyes closed just listening to her.

He had to admit, this was ok. He had nothing really on his mind. He didn't think once about his problems in Karakura. Right now, he was slightly enjoying himself.

"Grimmjow." Orihime said quietly. Grimmjow opened a blue eye and looked at her.

"What."

Orihime chuckles and leans her head on his shoulder, "I had fun today."

Grimmjow just closed his eye again and scoffed, "Tch. Like I care if you did."

Orihime slightly smacked his shoulder, "Wah! You are so mean!"

"That's just my nature."

"Yah. I know." Orihime's gleeful laugh fills the air around them.

"Wait. What's that suppose to mean?"

She laughs again. "Nothing!"

"Damn it Princess! Explain!"

Orihime just continues to laugh while Grimmjow frowns. But it slowly turns into a smirk. He lightly hits the top of her head. Orihime stops laughing and gives a fake cry of pain while holding the top of her head. Grimmjow rolls his eyes, but starts laughing softly. Orihime joins in.

Soon, they feel the ferris wheel stop. Their cart was lucky enough to stop at the very top, giving them the best view of the park and sunset.

"Thank you Grimmjow." Orihime says softly.

"What the hell did I do to get a thank you?" Grimmjow questions.

Orihime turns her head to him and gives a huge smile. One the lights up the darkening night.

"For earlier. For letting me drag you around the amusement park even though you hated it. For buying me that red bean ice cream. For helping me yesterday."

"Sounds like a whole new list of favors you now owe me." He grumbles back, looking away from her.

"And it will just continue to add on as long as you are with me."

"Isn't that just fucking fantastic."

"Yeah, it really is."

Grimmjow quickly turned to try to meet Orihime's gray eyes. She was looking at the sunset with a genuine smile on her face. While his statement was sarcastic, hers came from the heart. She meant it. That all of this was somewhat a good thing to her. He couldn't really decide if that pissed him off or if he liked it.

Instead, he opted to just complain.

"Don't get too attached to me Princess. I still hate your world."

Orihime finally looked at him. As the wheel started moving again, it felt as if their world had continued to still.

"I understand. But as long as you're here with me, I make sure to find something you won't hate that much." Orihime punched her fist in the air, determined and setting up her mission.

Then, the ride stopped and they got off.

As they walked out the park and made their way to the station, all Grimmjow thought was one thing as he looked at Orihime from the corner of his eye.

That he already found something he didn't hate that much in this world.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Well it's a bit of a short chapter. It is mostly filler. The school arc is coming up in 2 chapters. That's really when the action picks up. Villians, heart break, new enemies. Its all happening.


	7. School Day Pt 1

It was too fucking early to be out of his bed, Grimmjow declared to himself. Orihime had gotten him up around 6:30 in the moring to start getting ready. He (of course) fought back. So the living room was trashed and all of the back to school cleaning was wasted. Orihime sulked in the corner for a good 10 minutes before she decided to get ready and clean it up later. He was wearing the standard uniform for Karakura, a gray jacket and gray pants. Except he had his jacket open and wore a brand new white shirt underneath. The weekend prior was when the went shopping for clothes for Grimmjow, and Let's just say it was an experience. Orihime had turned as red as Renji's hair when they were in the boxers section.

Grimmjow was tired as hell. The fact that he had to even go to school made him want to kill something. However, he couldn't because of the situation he was forced in. Grimmjow ran a hand through his messy blue hair and growled. He watched Orihime bounce around on the sidewalk next to him. Her new longer hair swayed side to side. Her new hair style blocked most of view of her face from the side, but he could tell she had smile on her face. Why was she so happy while he was so miserable. It wasn't fair. Then again, this situation wasn't fair form the start.

Orihime was over the moon about today. She was finally a third year student now, It was her final year of high school. It was bitter sweet obviously. She was to miss everyone and doing the small things like clubs and clean up duty after school, but that didn't mean she wasn't excited about what her future would hold. She was going to cherish the year. It was also Grimmjow's first time at a school. She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about what might transpire, but she needed to be strong in order to make sure things went smoothly.

As they made their way to the school, everyone had their eyes on Karakura's princess. They also noticed the the new punk looking student with bright blue hair next to her. Thoughts ran through all their minds. Was it a family member. A cousin. Or worse. A boyfriend? All the boys wanted to cry if it was true. They never got their chance to confess. It shocked the students how close Orihime and the new guy looked. She was pulling his arm while he was grumbling and trying to get her to let go. This made Male and even some female student started wailing on the ground. This really was going to be a weird year.

* * *

Orihime and Grimmjow made their way to their homeroom classroom. Orihime gave Grimmjow a quick glance and a smile.

"Are you ready?"

Grimmjow just glared at the door, "I don't want to fucking be here."

Orihime touched his arm and nodded her head. "I know."

She then opened the door and smiled to see her friends. "Hey everyone! I hope you had a nice break!"

Everyone turned to say hello back and immediately saw the intimidating Grimmjow next to her. He snarled at them and most cowered back in fear. Orihime pulled, more like dragged, Grimmjow into the room. "This is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, a new transfer student to Karakura!" Orihime introduced. Everyone just stared at him with wide eyes. He looked like a thug. Hopefully, he wouldn't steal their lunches.

The door opened up once again. Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu all walked in and immediately noticed what has going on. Grimmjow leaned his head back a little and looked at the three. A blood thirsty wide grin appeared on his face. His eyes immediately caught Ichigo's and the two had a glaring match. Grimmjow's fist started to raise and he made first step towards the substitute, but felt a hand grabbing his arm. He didn't want to look at Orihime, but he knew what she was silently trying to say. He did not give a damn, but he had no choice but to listen. The class looked at the exchange between them all. Did they all know the new exchange student? What was the connection. Then again, this is Ichigo, Chad, Uryu and Orihime. They always leave class and were gone for months back in first year, so the class went back to talking.

Chad placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Chad nodded toward Orihime and she smiled back knowingly. She dragged Grimmjow to his new seat next to her. Ichigo and the others made their way to them. Grimmjow sat down, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. None of this was worth his fucking time.

"Morning Orihime." Chad greeted.

"Yes, Good Morning Orihime." Uryu pushed up his glasses and smiled a little. Ichigo turned to her and smile slightly.

"Hey Orihime."

Orihime gave a large grin, "Morning you guys! I hope you had a good summer since I last saw you."

Uryu nodded. "I did. Thank you. I was training mostly." Chad nodded in agreement.

Ichigo then turned to Grimmjow. "So you really are here." he growled at him.

Grimmjow opened an eye. He leaned forward on his desk and placed his chin on his hands. "Aw, were you looking for me Kurosaki? I am so flattered. I didn't know you cared." he said tauntingly.

Ichigo clenched his fist. "I don't."

Grimmjow smirked," Seems like it."

Ichigo stood in front of his desk. "I am trying to make sure you didn't skip town or to see if Soul Society decided to finally execute your ass. But my main thing is make sure you hadn't hurt Orihime."

Orihime shook head."I am fine Ichigo, guys. Really I am."

Chad looked to her and said soflty,"Are you sure?"

Orihime nodded vigorously. "Absolutely!"

They turned back to Grimmjow, was still smirking evilly. Ichigo sighed." I trust you Orihime. Just not him."

"I couldn't care any fucking less about you or your other Shinigami bastards. Not like any of you weaklings could kill me anyway. You tried and failed remember that Kurosaki. Beside, what I do with or to the Princess is none of your business." Grimmjow abruptly stood up.

"What the hell was that Espada?" Ichigo growled back. The class started looking back at them again.

"Ichigo stop this." Uryu said. "You are causing a commotion." Ichigo still wouldn't back down. Neither would Grimmjow. Then Orihime pull Ichigo away from the desk and stood in front of him. She looked into his brown eyes , then turned her head to look at Grimmjow's blue ones.

"Grimmjow. Ichigo. Please, not now." Orihime pleaded. She gestured around at the class, who all held their breathes watching the altercation. Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"I don't like this at all, but fine." Ichigo said.

Grimmjow only scoffed and sat back down. Orihime let out out a breath of relief and saw the classroom door open. She squealed so loudly the whole class jumped. She ran into the person's arms.

"Tatsuki!" She shouted in excitement. Tatsuki returned the hug with just as much strength.

"Orihime! I missed you while I was away." Tatsuki said. Suddenly, she felt a chill up her spin.

"My Hime!" Chizuru ran into the classroom at full speed. Tatsuki immediately let go of Orihime and dropped kicked Chizuru. Orihime stared with wide eyes.

"H-hey Chizuru! Are you OK?" Orihime asked.

The whole class just all shook their head. Chizuru bounced back up and grabbed Orihime's breast. Many of the males blushed and had instant nose bleeds. Ichigo started to stutter, while Uryu looked away. Keigo (who had recently arrived just in time to see his goddess being groped) started twitching on the ground, while Mizuiro ( who had also arrived with Keigo) only stared into his phone. Orihime let out an squeal, and Tatsuki was about to grab the crazed lesbian and drag her out back for a beating before the bell. However, she never got the chance too. Because Grimmjow beat her to it. He grabbed Chizuru's collar and pushed her away from Orihime.

Chizuru started glaring at the tall Espada. "Who the hell are you? And what makes you think you can do that to me?"

Before Orihime could intervene once again, the bell had rung and the teacher came into the classroom. Orhime gave a small sympathetic smile to Chizuru and sent a knowing look to Tatsuki. She had been looking at Grimmjow, while thousands of thoughts and questions filled her head. She caught Orihime's look and smiled. She would get her answers after class. Orihime brought Grimmjow to his seat. She leaned over and whispered to him as the the teacher started taking roll.

"Just hold out for me OK? I don't want you to get in trouble on your first day."

Grimmjow turned to look at her then focused his attention on all the eyes burning into the back of his skull. Ichigo, Uryu, Tatsuki, Chizuru, and maybe Chad ( he couldn't tell) were all looking at him. He flipped them off quickly and turned to the teacher. He growled softly.

This was going to be one hell of a frustrating day.

* * *

It was lunch time, and Grimmjow had disappeared. The only person who knew where he is was Orihime. She told her friends that she would get him back before he started any trouble. Tatsuki first wanted to talk to her.

"Who is the blue haired guy? Everyone said you introduced him as a new transfer student. They saw you walking to school together and he pulled Chizuru off you. He clearly knows you, and you him."

Orihime started twiddling her thumbs. It's hard to keep secrets from Tatsuki. Everytime she did made her feel guilty. But she couldn't tell her the truth. Not right now. Not when knowing how much her leaving for Hueco Mundo affected her best friend.

"He is a friend of mine that I met during summer." Orihime avoided eye contact and tilted her head a little. A small smile graced her lips to try to throw Tatsuki off. But this is Tatsuki we are talking about. She knows Orihime like the back of her hand.

Tatsuki crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Orihime, I don't know who you think I am? Do you doubt that I don't know when you are lying to me? The truth Orihime. Please." Tatsuki said, alsmot in a pleading voice.

Orihime shook her head," I am so sorry Tatsuki. I can't tell you, because it's not important."

Tatsuki then grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Not important? Orihime, Ichigo and the others were glaring at him the whole day. They are watching out for him. I know there was a fight of some sort before I got to class, everyone was talking about it. They all clearly know him too. Plus, I feel that same weird spirit pressure around him that you and Ichigo have. Is he from that place Rukia is from or something?"

Orihime looked down, staring at the grass at her feet. Tatsuki lifted her head and made her look into her eyes. "Please Orihime. I want to make sure you are ok and safe. I don't want anything to happen to you again"

Orihime's eyes started watering. A tear ran down her face. She couldn't do that to Tatsuki. Not again. "He isn't from Soul Society, where Rukia is."

"So where?"

"He is from a place far away. That's all I can really say."

Tatsuki groaned. "Why is that?"

"Tatsuki, please trust me. He is my friend and I know what I am doing. If I need any help, I'll come to you. I am strong enough." Orihime held Tatsuki's hands in hers. She gave a pleading look that caused Tastuki to break.

"Are you sure?"

Orihime nodded, "Yes! I promise!"

"I hate it when you lie and keep things from me Orihime."

"I know and I am so sorry. I'll tell you everything when I am ready to."

Tatsuki looked up to the sky. "I know you will. It's just that, the last time you did that was when you went..." Tatsuki's eyes widen in realization. anger filled her body. "Fuck!"

Orihime looked at her in surprise. Worry spread across her face. She frowned. "Tatsuki? Is everything alright?"

"Ichigo..."

Tatsuki looked at Orihime, anger evident in her eyes.

"Get Ichigo for me."

* * *

"Tatsuki what's going on?" Orihime questioned. Tatsuki just continued walking, mumbling to herself. Orihime looked to a cherry blossom tree and saw Grimmjow sleeping under it. She smiled sweetly.

"Tatsuki, I'll be back OK."

Tatsuki turned to see Orihime walking to Grimmjow. Orihime leaned over and started poking him. Tatsuki saw Grimmjow sit, and Orihime bounce back some. He looked up to Orihime and started yelling to her. Steam almost left Tatsuki's ears. No one yells at Orihime like that. She was about to walk over and give him a piece of her mind, until she saw Orihime get close again and sat down. She opened her lunch and showed it to him. Tatsuki saw Grimmjow relax a little bit before laying down again. Orihime then shook him. He opened an eye and his mouth. Orihime placed a piece of meat in his mouth, he closed it and started to chew before closing his eye again.

She decided to turn and continue toward Ichigo. Something was going on between all of them.

And She was going to figure it out no matter what.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See I told you chapters were getting longer. This chapter was going to have over 4 thousands words at first, but the first day of school is suppose to be 2 chapters, so this got split in half.


	8. School Day Pt 2

A/N: Hello my wonderful readers. Sorry I have been gone for a while. Due to my busy schedule with work and classes, I will be updating PandP only once or twice a month. I'll try to give you longer content to make up for the long breaks in between chapters. Without further ado, let's begin.

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime had a bad feeling about Tatsuki going to go see Ichigo and the others. She felt guilty about lying to her best friend, but if Tatsuki found out the real truth then...

Orihime shook her head. She didn't have to think negatively about things. She had to make sure Grimmjow was still sane and was able to survive the rest of the day without hurting anyone. So Orihime found herself sitting next to Grimmjow under a tree during the lunch hour.

They were silent for most of the hour. Not an awkward silence, just a reflecting one. Grimmjow had many thoughts floatung around his head at the moment. He was angry and annoyed with the world. He shouldn't be here. He should be out killing, like he was meant to do. However, he was at school and shared classes with that oranged haired sorry excuse of a shinigami.

Orihime mostly watched Grimmjow make lots of faces. They were a cross between fustration and annoyance. She shouldn't laugh at him, but at that moment, she started giggling. Orihime put her hand over her mouth to stop the sound from getting out.

Too bad Grimmjow had ears like an animal.

He opened his electric blue eyes and turned his head to the side. He started glaring at the auburn-orange haired beauty.

"Oi!"

Orihime froze and turned to meet his eye.

"Why the hell are you laughing Princess?" Grimmjow huffs at her.

Orihime shakes her head wildly. "I was just thinking about a funny joke I told myself."

Grimmjow decides to forget it since Orihime has always been weird. Orihime stops laughing and puts her hand on Grimmjow's head. He looks at her once again. He was warm, she decided. Not fever type warm, but a fireplace type. It was relaxing and comforting. Which was the complete opposite of the Grimmjow she knew.

"How are you?" She asks. Grimmjow shrugs. He already knows what she means.

"Shitty..." He responds. Orihime nods.

"I figured you would feel that way."

"Then why ask?"

"I just wanted to know truly."

Orihime removes her hand from his head to get the cupcake in her bento box. She removes the wrapper and tries her best to split the delicious treat into two. She shows Grimmjow.

"Want this piece?" She asks softly. Grimmjow scowls at her and opens his mouth. Orihime places the one half in his mouth and takes a bite of the other half. Grimmjow sits up and leans against a tree.

"How long do we have to stay in this hellhole?"

"4 more hours."

Grimmjow lets out a scream of frustration, scaring Orihime. He stands up and starts walking away.

Oh no. He is going to kill someone. She better get him to calm down. Fast.

.

.

.

.

.

Tatsuki marched up the stairs to the roof, determined to get her answers. She reached the doorknob, but hesitated. Her fingers hovered as she tried to decide how to go about things.

She demanded the truth, but who knows if they will give it her. Ichigo hid the truth about the Soul Reapers and hollows for a whole year from everyone. He would probably lie. Uryu and Chad would do the same. Tatsuki clenched her fist.

She opened the door and saw the guys all sitting on the roof in their usual spots. Chad noticed her first and raised a hand to wave. Keigo waved too.

"Hey Tatsuki!" He said. Mizuiro looked up from his phone and gave a smile before looking back down at his device.

Ichigo nodded and Uryu pushed up his glasses. Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at Uryu being there. He is never usually up there with them. Uryu seeing her confusion, just shook his head.

"I have to go somewhere with Chad after this, so we decided for me to come here since it would be less of a hassle." Uryu informed.

Tatsuki frowned and glared at him. "That is really convenient for me actually. I need to talk to you. Chad and Ichigo too."

Keigo pouted and fell to his knees, " Why? You don't want to talk to me? or Mizuiro? How cold Tatsuki! How very cold..."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes at his antics, "I don't need to talk to you about this, but you can stay and listen." She looked over to Ichigo, "It is about that exchange student Orihime follows around."

Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu gave each other a look. Ichigo stood up from where he sat.

"What is it Tatsuki?" Ichigo questioned.

She glared at him, "Don't play dumb with me." Ichigo glared back.

"I'm not playing anything."

She fumed, "You know exactly what I am about to ask you! Who the hell is this guy and why does Orihime have a connection with him?"

"So what if Orihime knows the guy? That isn't fucking important." Ichigo shot back.

Chad walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please relax Tatsuki." he said quietly. Tatsuki shoved his hand off her shoulder.

"No I won't relax! This guy has spiritual pressure around him like you all! But it's different somehow. It feels heavier and thicker a little. I only felt that sort of way one time! Orihime won't tell me a thing, and the last time she done that is when she was forced to go to that place!"

Ichigo's brown eyes widen in realization. Tatsuki was in the park that day Ulquiorra and Yammy came. She has a little feeling of what Arrancar reitsu feels like. He can't let her find out about Grimmjow. It would save all their skins.

Ichigo sighed to get her attention back to him, "Tatsuki,I get it. Really, I do. You're worried for Orihime's safety. We all are. But we got this under control. We know the guy, we are watching him.Trust us."

"That's what is worrying! When Rukia and her friends came, you watched them. but it wasn't the same way. You watched them with fun and respect in your eyes. Ichigo, Uryu, you watch this new guy with freaking hatred. I also heard about the fight that almost happened before class. I want the truth. I am tired of everyone not telling me a fucking thing!" Tatsuki cried out.

She was shaking and trembling. She wanted to punch someone, anyone in her general area. Keigo and Mizuiro both grabbed Tatsuki's arms, fearing she would hit her childhood friend again like last time.

Uryu stood in front of Tatsuki. "Orihime should be the one to tell you everything. But by the looks of it, you asked and she refused. I understand its frustrating but this is Orihime's situation. We just make sure Grimmjow does not cause a ruckus."

Tatsuki's head dropped. She shoved Keigo and Mizuiro away and made her way to the door. When she left, Keigo turned to look at the three tall men Tatsuki just yelled at.

"Is this guy so bad that you don't want to tell Tatsuki about him?" Keigo questioned.

Mizuiro looked at them too, "Yeah. You only keep secrets about fighting those monsters and that soul society stuff. Is he involved with all that?"

Chad nodded. Uryu went over to the side of the roof to look down at something. Ichigo looked down at his hands.

"He is fucking dangerous." Ichigo started. "We have to keep an eye on him because Soul Society needs us too. We can't tell Tatsuki, because Orihime is directly involved with all this."

Mizuiro raised an eyebrow at this, "Can you tell us how?" Ichigo shrugged and looked to Chad. He shook his head slightly towards his best friend. Ichigo got the message loud and clear.

"It's not our place to say. Like we told Tatsuki, this is Orihime's decision." Ichigo crossed his arms.

Uryu looked down at the cherry blossom tree and saw Orihime jogging to catch up to Grimmjow, heading back inside the building. Grimmjow looked angry and annoyed, like he was going to kill someone. Uryu sighed.

Maybe Orihime's decision wasn't a good one...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tatsuki leaned off the other side of the roof door and walked down the stairs. So he was dangerous huh? So damn dangerous that he has those higher ups where Rukia is from have people keep an eye on him. Intresting. So very interesting.

There was 10 minutes left of lunch, so Tatsuki decided to go find Orihime and confront her, but as she turned the hallway, she hit a figure.

"Watch where the hell you are going!" a growling voice snarled at her.

Tatsuki was about to shout back and land a good hit on this dude before she looked up. Her eyes met electric blue ones. Grimmjow looked down at Tatsuki ,and he realized this girl was Orihime's friend. He started to smirk.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this Princess's little guardian best friend."

Tatsuki glared at Grimmjow and started raising her fist.

" ** _You._** "


	9. School Day Pt 3

"You!"

Tatsuki aimed a punch in Grimmjow's face. He quickly grabbed her arm and grinned as she struggled to get free.

"Let me the hell go!" Tatsuki snarled at him. Grimmjow's smirk grew at her struggling.

"Why fucking should I? You were the one about hit my beautiful face."

"More like an ugly mug!"

"Ouch, you know words hurt "

Tatsuki glared straight into his eyes. " ."

Grimmjow let Tatsuki's arm go and she took a step back. Grimmjow crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell do I owe the pleasure of the Princess's knight coming to beat me up?"

"Her name is Orihime!" Tatsuki said angrily.

"Yeah, so what?"

"So, stop calling her Princess, you damn delinquent!"

Grimmjow was starting to get annoyed at the girl. Who gave her the right to tell him what he could and could not do. He already had Soul Society breathing down his ass. There is no way he would tolerate some weak human to do the same.

Grimmjow growled back, "I can call her whatever the hell I want you damn bitch." His fist was starting to form as he stepped a bit closer.

Tatsuki has taken back by the venom heavily lacing his words. Fear started coursing through her . But she wouldn't back down. She would never back down when it came to Orihime. Tatsuki got closer to him too.

"I know you're dangerous. Your energy is dark and twisted. Filled with evil to the bone. I don't know what is going on between you and Orihime. Ichigo and the others might be leaving you alone, but I won't. I will never leave this alone."

Tatsuki turned to walked away, but Grimmjow grabbed her shoulder, stopping her movement. Grimmjow's eyes weren't visible, and Tatsuki started to feel the pressure of his dark reitsu. It was suffocating her, making it difficult to breathe and stand.

Grimmjow was furious. Furious that every one in the fucking world wouldn't let him be. Furious that they were all worried about Orihime as she was the most perious thing in the world that needed to protected. Furious that they keep insisting that she needed them to be safe.

"I don't care if you are the Princess's friend. What ever is between us is none of your damn business. Get in the way of my miserable fucking existence again, and I will kill you like I almost killed your precious little Orihime,"Grimmjow roughly pushed her out his way ,"Get off your fucking high horse, you nobody." Then he made his way down the hallway.

Tatsuki stood wide eyed and slightly shaken. She leaned against the nearest wall and stared at the spot Grimmjow occupied. She let out a shaky breath.

 _"Orihime what's going on?"_

* * *

They all felt it. The dark reitsu swirling around the air, throughout the whole floor. Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad shot up and ran to were the source was coming from. Orihime felt it too from outside. She knew she should have went to help him find the restroom.

Orihime focused on the dark reistu and found Grimmjow leaning against a window looking in the opposite direction from her. But she knew he heard her coming. Much like she knew he hears the others run down the hallway too.

Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu turned and saw Grimmjow with Orihime on the opposite side of him. Ichigo stepped forward.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo snarled at Grimmjow.

Uryu lookes at Orihime, "Why was his reistu acting up?"

Orihime shakes her head and stares up at Grimmjow who is practically shaking with rage. "Grimmjow what happened?"

Grimmjow turned to glare down at her with so much hate and resentment that she backed away. "I don't need to fucking tell you or anyone anything. I got angry thats all you need to know," Grimmjow pushed himself off the window, "Keep your pets on their damn leshes Princess, or I won't hesitate to breach this damn contract with Soul Society."

Grimmjow started to walk down the hallway when Ichigo grabbed his arm. Grimmjow smirked evily at this and his reistu started to leak out. Ichigo held him by the collar. Orihime gasped and tried to get Ichigo to let go.

"Ichigo, stop! Please!" Orihime pleaded. Ichigo reluctantly let him go, but still glared at him.

"You are going to put everyone in danger. You are not keeping up the agreement between all of us. We will have you killed and rung by your neck if you do shit like that again." Ichigo said.

"So?" Grimmjow snapped back.

"So? You damn reitsu will attract the hollows which will put all the people here in danger!"

"Like I care about this world or its weak ass people."

Ichigo dung his nails into his hand to stop from punching the hell out of Grimmjow. "No one cares if you care. You have no choice now. Its in the agreement."

Grimmjow scoffed, " You don't know everything about the agreement Kurosaki. I would punch the fucking day lights out of you right now, but I will do that later on when that damn hat wearing idiot puts up his end of the bargain." Then he went down the hallway, slightly stopping with every step. Ichigo turned to Orihime and saw her looking at Grimmjow's back.

"Orihime, what was he talking about?" Ichigo said softly.

"I don't know honestly. Urahara never told me every detail about the arrangement, but he assured that I will be safe," She replied back, not looking at him and still at Grimmjow. Ichigo's eyes widened. Never had he heard such a determined, emotional response from her. And it was about Grimmjow. For some reason that bothered him. He unconsciously clenched his fists." Just give some time everyone. I understand this is a bad situation we are in but it is only his first day at a living school. "

"But he is-" Uryu tried to say, but Orihime started walking down the hallway too. She turned back and smiled at them.

"I got this guys. I am strong! I'll try to calm him down before he gets into anymore trouble." Then she ran down the hallway.

Chad sent a questioning look to Ichigo and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We are going to have to trust her." Chad said softly. Ichigo was still tense as he let Chad's words wash over him. Ichigo sighed and ran his hand threw his head.

Uryu stared out to the window as a thought crossed his mind.

"Urahara knows of this."

Ichigo grunted in agreement. "Of course he does. Grimmjow's reitsu was fucking huge, dark, and suffocating. I bet even Soul Society felt it. How are we gonna explain this? This happened on our watch! Fuck him."

"Orihime will take care of it." Chad said. Ichigo looked at him and Uryu. He leaned against the locker and let a few moments pass before speaking again in a hushed tone.

"Yeah that's what I am worried about."

* * *

Surprisingly, Grimmjow stayed in school. As much as he hated being there and as much as he wanted to leave as soon as his argument with Kurosaki, Grimmjow knew he would get into some serious crap with the shinigami. Of course he didn't care if they killed him or not in the beginning, but now it was about pride. They didn't think that a lowly espada could survive out in the living world. He was doing this for himself. Not for Soul Society. Not For Urahara. Not for his promised fight between him and Ichigo. And defiantly not for h-

"Grimmjow?" Orihime soft voice penetrated his thoughts. Suddenly he was back at her house and she had 2 cups of some hot drink in her hand. She smiled softly at him and placed down one of the cups and sat next to him on the sofa.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Orihime said after a minute of silence.

 _ **"Fuck off**_."

Orihime flinched and moved to the other end of the couch. He needed space, and she would respect that. Orihime slowly drunk her hot chocolate and sighed into the cup when something crossed her mind, making her frown. She was about to say something again, but her phone suddenly rang. She excused herself and went to her bedroom. Tatsuki was calling. Orihime answered the phone, "Hi Tatsuki!"

The other side of the line was quiet for a moment. Worry stated to flood into her system. "Tatsuki?"

A sigh was heard. "Hi Hime." Orihime looked at her phone screen. Tatsuki sounded upset, angry, and maybe a bit fearful. What was going on?

"Tatsuki are you alright. "

"I should be asking you that."

Orihime's face flashed with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"With that _**exchanged student**_ around you, I am just making sure you are ok." Tatsuki replied with anger dripping with each word.

Something in Orihime clicked then. Tatsuki was acting weird all day today. She was a bit distant and had a venomous look on her face. Grimmjow sort of had been the same way too, but that was to be expected. Taksuki suddenly calling at almost 10pm and mentioning Grimmjow. Grimmjow's earlier comment about "keeping her friends on leaches." Orihime gasped.

"Orihime are you ok? What happened. What's going on? Was it _**him**_?" Tatsuki said. "That's it I am going to Urahara guy about this!"

"Tatsuki, you talked to Grimmjow today didn't you?" Orihime said in a quiet tone.

"Yes I did. Orihime that guy is a bastard. He threatened to kill me! He said said he almost killed you! I don't want him near you! He is extremely dangerous."

Orihime let out a shaky breath as she felt tears starting to form."T-that isn't your decision. It was my choice. Urahara asked me Tatsuki. It was a choice I could have said no but I didn't!"

"Why didn't you? You should have said no!" Tatsuki slightly raided her voice.

Orihime left his presence and lifted her head up to see him leaning on the door way. He was glaring at her, and she quickly rubbed her eyes.

"Because Tatsuki, I-I-I believe in him. I believe this will work out in the end."

"You don't know that." Tatsuki said to hear.

Orihime started walking towards Grimmjow and stood in front of him. She leaned her head on his chest, letting her forehead touch his body, and took a deep breath, "No. I don't. But that's the good thing about life right? It's like a box of different type of red bean wasabi white chocolate. You never know what you are going to get, but you still looking forward to getting them."

Tatsuki was silent for a bit as Grimmjow and Orihime stayed close in silent.

"My parents are calling me, I am going Orihime. I'll see you tomorrow. But this conversation isn't over."

Orihime slightly smiled into Grimmjow's chest and he resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her. "I don't think it ever will be. Bye Tatsuki."

She raised her head slightly to hang up and placed it back on his chest.

"I am sorry about her. She can get pretty defense about me. They all can."

"Tell them to stay out of my fucking business Princess. You too. Stop getting involved when I don't fucking need you too."

Orihime looked into his bright blue eyes and hugged around his waist. "I will stop bugging you about it. I am sorry if I was smothering you too much."

Grimmjow placed a hand on her back. "You more than smothering me."

"I am sorry. But you have to control your anger and reitsu. I understand it will be tough and hard, but I don't want you getting in trouble."

Grimmjow growled at her. "What did I just fucking say about getting involved?"

Orihime smiled. "I said I would stop bugging you about it. But as your host, I have to make sure you don't get in trouble."

"What a fucking drag..."

"I know."

Orihime hugged him tighter and pulled her head back onto his chest. Grimmjow wrapped his arms completely around her waist and leaned his head into the crook of her neck. Orihime didn't push away. They were silent as the listened to Orihime's heart beat, and the sounds of night life. Today was extremely rough, and It was only the first day. But, Orihime saw the light at the end of the tunnel as hugged him. Life will improve for him. She will make sure of it. Grimmjow was only think about ways to not kill anyone tomorrow. He would control his anger. He control everything. Maybe only for her.

* * *

A/N: 2019 just isn't my year. But I do promise to update more. That's for sure. I am starting a web comic soon and a YouTube channel for my animations so I have been a bit busy. As well as making artwork. But I do promise to get Desperado its couple final chapters up by February. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Next one will be in two weeks or so, That's a promise.


	10. Fright Night

A/N: Warning: It gets a little gruesome later in the story. I advise read with caution.

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the characters.

* * *

Its been a few months since the first day of school, and not much has changed. Slowly, the rest of the gang came around to Grimmjow being there. Well as much as they could anyway. Ichigo and Uryu (mainly Ichigo) still fought with Grimmjow on the occasion. Especially when it came with other hollow attacks in the area and Grimmjow would the first one up since he "always wanted a fresh snack to eat". Tatsuki just hates Grimmjow in general, and when she found out about Orihime living with him, she was livid. Orihime manged to talk her down and they now had an understanding.

That didn't stop Tatsuki from cursing Grimmjow under her breath ever time she saw him.

Orihime's birthday had come and gone too, they had a small party for her in the apartment. Grimmjow hated them being there, sitting on **his** bed and drinking out of his cups. Using **his** forks and spoons, touching **his** remote (Orihime smiled at him and said that all that stuff was her's too). Orihime had to hold him back at one point of the night since he was **this** **close** to clawing out Keigo's throat.

Each of her friends gave her small gift, and Orihime was so thankful that she cried. So much so that Grimmjow called her a sissy resulting in Tatsuki running up to punch him in the face.

She had to be held back too.

But Orihime, already used to his words, thanked everyone and they all went home. If you had asked her what her favorite gift was before 10:30 pm, she would say Ichigo's fairy charm bracelet. She blushed so much when he gave it to her. He even helped put it on and gave her a smile that was only meant for her eyes. They locked eyes for a moment before both blushing and looking away.

But when the guests all left and it became 10:31, Grimmjow gave her his gift.

"Here Princess." Grimmjow shoved a necklace in her face as she washed dishes.

It was beautiful. It was a silver necklace with a panther pendant. Small blue gems were for the eyes, and the panther's body shined brightly with little white crystals. Orihime's eyes became smokey and glossed over. Tears were about to come down. She didn't think Grimmjow would even care about her birthday and hated her for even having the party.

But here he was giving her a necklace that reminded her of him.

Grimmjow noticed her expression. "Don't fucking cry now you little wuss. It's just a necklace."

Orihime wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you Grimmjow! It means a lot!" she sobbed. Grimmjow growled at her.

"Yeah Yeah. Let me put it the hell on you since your hands are covered with soap and crap."

Orihime turned off the faucet and turned around. She felt Grimmjow's surprisingly warm hands on neck, and he clipped it together. Lying on top of her chest shined the necklace. She turned to face him.

"Can I get it wet?"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "Yeah why?"

Orihime grinned sweetly while touching it. "Because I don't think I want to take it off."

Grimmjow scoffed and turned away, but a smirk growed on his face. Something flashed in his vision and he saw Ichigo's dumb gift, making his smirk immediately go away. Orihime had taken it off to wash dishes, claiming she didn't want it dirty. He picked it up and went to Orihime's bedroom. He placed it in her underwear drawer, underneath everything and pushed it into the back. He would have broken it, but then the Princess would be mad at him.

He went back to the kitchen and told her he put it somewhere in her room. Orihime thanked him while touching her new necklace.

Not once for the rest of the night did she ask where he put it. Or the next day. Or the next day after that. Ichigo asked her why she didn't have it on, she responded that it was very special and she would wear it on special occasions to not ruin it. He was fine and understood this , but then he saw her necklace.

"Who gave you that necklace? I dont remember it from the party?"

Orihime touched the necklace and gave a genuine smile to Ichigo. There was no blush or stuttering in her next words, and her eyes showed admiration and gratefulness.

"Grimmjow gave it to me. It was his present."

Ichigo quickly turned to look at Grimmjow, who was asleep at his desk. He clenched his fist. For the rest of the day. Ichigo watched Grimmjow and Orihime's interactions more than usual. They were getting along fine, but as naive as he was Ichigo knew something was suspiciously different.

Especially since he saw her touching the pendant all day.

* * *

October 31st came around which means ghouls, goblins, and scaring the ever living crap out of little children. This was a day Grimmjow could get behind.

As Grimmjow watching the television, Orihime was putting on her costume. She had worked on her outfit all month ,and she was ready to show off her hard work at Chizuru's Halloween party.

Orihime walked out to the living room. Grimmjow heard her footsteps.

"Yo Princess, when can I eat the candy?"

Orihime laughed. "Later on when the children stop coming." She stood next to him. "What do you think of my costume?"

Grimmjow turned to look, then it took all of his will power not make his jaw drop.

Orihime was dressed as a mummy bride. Her veil flowed behind her and her dress was tan and short in the front, long in the back. It greatly showed off her legs and a piece of wrapping was on her mid thigh. She carried a giant skeleton like hammer, then posed with it. The necklace he gave her lying in between her breast.

"Well how do I look?" Orihime smiled at him. Grimmjow looked her up and down and smirked.

"Hot."

"G-Grimmjow!" Orihime blushed and turned away. "T-thank you.." she whispered. Grimmjow got up and walked toward her. He placed a hand on her waist and brought her close. He placed a finger on the panther necklace he gave her. Orihime continued to blush but didn't look at him.

This had been happening a lot lately. Grimmjow had taken a habit of touching her waist and the pendent after her birthday. She didn't know why he did, but she also didn't have the heart to push him away. However, she made sure to laugh and move away when they were in public, in case Ichigo saw. Maybe it was his panther like instinct.

In honest, Grimmjow didn't know why he did this, but he was Grimmjow and he wanted to do what he wanted. He released her waist and Orihime smiled at him.

"I'm going now. I know you will do a great job protecting the house."

He ignored her and layed back down the couch. Orihime said bye again and left, leaving Grimmjow alone with his thoughts until she came home.

It was about an hour later when Grimmjow got a chill up his spine and felt a dark pressure in the air. The tv started to freeze , and he heard a loud noise that normal people would hear as thunder.

But he knew it wasnt thunder. Nor was it an ordinary hollow.

"No fucking way." He growled to his self.

He looked out the porch to see a garganta opening in the dark, starless night. He felt only the immense presence of one thing. Grimmjow fists clenched as he ran out the house.

"Shit. He's here!"

* * *

The party was in full swing at Chizuru's. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Orihime danced with all her friends and got many compliments on her costume. Ichigo said she looked great and offered to dance with her, which she blissfully accepted with a bright blush on her face. Yes the Halloween night was great.

Until the spiritually aware felt the dark reistu. Orihime looked up from her conversation with Tatsuki and looked toward Chad. He nodded to her. Ichigo and Uryu did the same. Tatsuki could feel the pressure too, as well as the others, but it was still suffocating.

"Orihime, do you have to go see what that is?" Tatsuki said worryingly. She grabbed her hand, feeling a bit hopeless since she couldn't fight.

Orihime gave her a big smile and squeezed her hand back. "It will be fine. I'm big and strong remember!"

Tatsuki frowned slightly. She saw Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu leave. Orihime got up too.

"I'll be back before you know it!"

She ran out the house leaving Tatsuki alone. Chizuru came and saw the group leave. Keigo and Mizuro came as well.

"They will be fine Tatsuki, they are strong." Mizuro said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Keigo nodded in agreement. This spirit stuff was still new to him, but seeing Tatsuki he knew when to joke around and when not to. Chizuru was just confused, but didn't question it. Tatsuki looked beyond mad and worried.

Tatsuki sighed. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

The four ran and saw the garganta opened wide up. The sky was extremely dark, and no wind blew. There was no sound of wildlife or people. It was like the world ended. It might as well had. Suddenly another reistu was felt between all of them. Something sinister and extremely wild. Orihime gasped.

"Grimmjow!"

She kicked off her heels quickly and ran faster than the three boys.

"Orihime! Slow down, we have to check it together!" Ichigo yelled, picking up his pace.

Orihime ignored him. "Grimmjow hold on!" she whispered to herself.

Uryu and Chad ran faster to keep up with Ichigo.

"I didn't even recognize Grimmjow's reistu. It feels different than normal." Chad said.

"I know what you mean. It is as if he is more evil. More hollow. I honestly mistakened it as a regular maybe high class hollow." Uryu responded. Ichigo clenched his fist and started to bolt.

"Ichigo!" Uryu growled.

He wouldn't admit it, but he wasn't mad at not being able to recognize Grimmjow's reistu. He had trouble in that area already so it wasn't new for him not to sense it.

No. What bothered him was that Orihime knew right away that that was Grimmjow. She knew without even thinking. She ran towards him touching that damned pendent, and left them behind.

She left Ichigo behind without a second thought.

Orihime ran to the clearing in the woods when she saw Grimmjow and a huge arrancar yelling at each other. That hollow's presence made her sick to her stomach.

He was menacing. He was tall, very tall. He loomed over Grimmjow. His claws were long and black as the night. Dark purple and green fur covered its body amd he had fangs. His eyes were bright pink, with slits for pupils. The reistu was so evil and suffocating. It felt like it was poisoning her.

No not just her. Orihime's eyes widened in fear. Plants around her were dead and animal corpses littered the ground. A bird flew past her and immediately dropped dead from the sky, startling her. She watched the feathers start to wilt and the bone of wing peak out.

Orihime felt sick to her stomach.

Grimmjow's spiritual pressure wasn't helping either. It was getting stronger, as if to keep up with this other monstrous hollow's power.

"G-Grimmjow!" Orihime choked out. She fell to her knees.

"Princess? What the hell are you doing here?" Grimmjow turned slightly to yell at her, only to see her fall. "Fuck!"

Grimmjow stepped towards her. A evil blast of reistu came over them. Suddenly, Grimmjow heard a voice. "Orihime!" It was Ichigo. Chad was right behind him as well Uryu. They looked at the carnage and back to Orihime. She was pale, and her eyes almost a dull gray.

"Orihime are you- " Uryu stopped to see Grimmjow and the hollow looking at them.

The hollow smirked. It's voice loud and booming. "Friends of yours Grimmjow?"

"Like hell!" He growled back.

"I like the girl. She is cute and looks so tasty. She would make a fine piece of furniture too right?" He said with his tongue licking his teeth.

Ichigo shot up and stepped towards the duo. "You don't touch her! Grimmjow what the hell is going on and who is this?"

Grimmjow ignored him and focused on Orihime. Her eyes locked with his. Grimmjow saw their dullness. This reistu was killing her, but not the others. Yes it was suffocating, but she was strong enough to handle it. So why was she dying? Grimmjow had to get her out quick.

"Allow me introduce myself to you pitiful humans. I am Tendra, one of the strongest hollows in Hueco Mundo." Tendra bowed slightly and grinned.

"Strongest? Then why weren't you fighting for Aizen?" Uryu questioned. Grimmjow clenched his fist at the mention of his captor.

Tendra laughed, shaking the earth slightly and spreading his pressure. He watched as Orihime started to shake. His eyes started to shine.

"Like I would work for that fool. He tries to recruit me, but even he knew that he was no match for me. Besides his little war with the shinigami was a fucking joke. He was no king. But-" He looked at Grimmjow, who snarled back. "I know someone who is."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and saw him shaking. What the hell was going on?

The garganta opened up above them once more. Ichigo, already in soul form, pulled out Zangestu. Grimmjow stepped in front of him. "Let him go."

"What?" Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's shirt. "He can't leave! He destroyed this area and hurt Orihime!"

"And he did it without even touching her dumbass. He would straight up kill us all!" He growled back. His focus on Tendra looking down at him on his way up.

"I give you a couple months Grimmjow. Think about what I have said." Tendra said sinisterly before disappearing through the dark abyss.

Grimmjow turned his attention towards Orihime and roughly removed Ichigo's hand. He walkes toward Orihime before picking her up bridal style. She looked at him, tears starting to form. "Grimmjow." she whispered before she passed out.

Grimmjow then looked towards a group of treea before saying, " You done spying Urahara? Or should I fucking drag you out?"

Urahara slowly stepped with a visible frown on his face. This made Ichigo nervous since Kisuke never was visible mad unless it was serious.

Urahara sighed. "Seems to me we have big problem. One that could be another Aizen incident and destroy the whole town, but get Orihime home first Grimmjow. She isn't looking too well. We can discuss this tomorrow night." Then he flashed stepped away, thinking of the potential disaster that would arise.

Grimmjow turned away and made his way out of the forest before Ichigo stopped him. "Wait a second! Grimmjow how do you know that guy? And what the hell was this king business? Talk damn it!"

Grimmjow went around him and kept walking. He tried to ignore their talking by listening to the crunch of dead leaves against his feet and sound of Orihime's soft beating heart.

Chad placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. " Orihime needs care and right now he is taking her home. We can talk about it later when she wakes up."

Ichigo shook a little as he watched Grimmjow walk away with Orihime in his arms.

"Let's go everyone. Its been a long night." Uryu says.

Everyone went their separate ways, but all the same feeling of a evil dread wash over them.

The full moon was still bright, and the land around them was still dead.

* * *

Orihime woke up to feeling herself being layed on her bed. She opened her eyes to see an exhausted Grimmjow about to leave her room. She shot up quickly and ran towards him. Grimmjow got startled and quickly reacted, picking her up as soon as she touched him.

"What the fuck are you doing up Princess, go lay down."

As he placed her back on the bed, Orihime grabbed his arm. "Don't leave please. I need you with me." she whispered. On a normal day, Grimmjow would ignore her, but she almost died today.

Grimmjow layed in the bed with her. Orihime moved into a position where her forehead was touching his. They stared at each other, communicating through their eyes.

" _What happened?"_

 _"I'll tell you later."_

 _"That hollow ..he was different. Different than you or any arrancar I have every came across."_

"He was a Vasto Lorde, and a personal pain in my fucking ass for a long time." Grimmjow huffed out loud. Orihime was shocked.

"A Vasto Lorde!"

"Yeah."

"You could have died Grimmjow."

"You almost died just by being there, which I still don't fucking get. Next time sit this whole thing out."

"No."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "The hell you mean no?"

"You could have been in danger. I am not letting you fight alone." A determined look flashed through her face. Grimmjow frowned at her.

"I don't need your help or the help of your damned friends. I though I told you this already!"

"I don't care! I told you I would be here for you no matter what!"

"Why the fuck are you so determined to be my savior?! I don't need you or anyone to do that! I am fucking Grimmjow, number 6 Espada! I'm stronger than you and that Kurosaki brat."

"You don't think I know that? I know you can fight this guy when you are at your 100%!"

"So why Princesss!"

"Because I care about you!"

"Why!"

"Because you mean the world to me!"

They looked at each other with wide eyes, their lips almost touching, breathe mingling together. They stayed silence. Orihime closed her eyes.

"I was scared the first day you got here. You scared me. I was afraid of what you might do to me. But with every passing day we got closer. Closer than I have been to someone in a long time. I wanted to be there with you every step of the way as you make this prison into a new home.

I want to watch you get stronger. I want to watch you learn how to live. And when I saw that Vasto Lorde and felt his reistu, I was scared. Scared that I lost the one person who understands me the most. I thought I lost one of my most important people."

Tears streamed down her face as she clenches Grimmjow tighter. She cared about him that much? He was that important to her? But he was just a hollow. A prisoned hollow trapped in this world, who could kill her at any second. And she trusted him?

 _" I wanted to be there with you every step of the way as you make this prison into a new home."_

Orihime opened her eyes. She felt Grimmjow touch the panther pendant again.

"Orihime."

She gasped. He never calls her by her real name.

"You want to be there every step of the way? Fine, that's a dumbass move but go right away. Just fucking keep up and don't slow me down."

Orihime smiled softly, " You got it!"

Grimmjow smirked, "And also," He leaned in closer, Orihime went red but didn't push him away. " Kurosaki can't have you because you are mine. Tendra can't have you cause you are mine. No one can fucking have you why?"

Orihime placed a hand on top of his. She touched the pendent with him. She whispered. "C-cause I am yours..."

"Damn straight. Prisoners stick together."

"Yeah."

They kept looking at each other. Orihime felt Grimmjow's hand on her lower back pushing her closer. Her breast pressed up against his chest. Grimmjow leaned up slightly and kissed her. Orihime layed still for a minute, but then started to kiss him back.

Their mouths molded against each other. Grimmjow ran his tongue against her lips and Orihime opened them. Their tongues rubbed against each other, Orihime felt herself pressing more into him. Grimmjow's mouth found her neck and started to suck slighty. A soft moan was heard from Orihime. But when she felt heat in her lower abdomen, an image of Ichigo flashed in her mind.

Orihime pulled away softly, trying not to come off as rude. But she still loved Ichigo. Right? She didnt know any more. All she knew is that she never thought about Ichigo once she was with Grimmjow. Heck, she only wore his charm bracelet he got her only one time. Not matter how she felt about this, only one thing mattered.

She wasn't ready. Grimmjow could tell. Truth be told, he wasn't ready either and Orihime could tell. He still didn't know his feelings for Orihime, and wasn't going to mess up his only living situation. Neither of them wanted to push the other.

"Go to bed Princess." Grimmjow said, but not letting go.

"Good night Grimmjow. Tomorrow, I'll tell you why. W-why I think I got affected so much. " She responded. She left Grimmjow squeeze her tighter.

She didn't not let go either, because if they did, the world they knew would come to an end.

No.

It already was.

* * *

A/N: Geez I have been writing this since February. I wanted to make this chapter long and special since we made it to the 10 chapter mark! Also Hime's Halloween costume is the same mummy bride one from Bleach Brave Souls.


	11. I'll be here, or There

A/N: Changed the rating to M, cause you know.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tendra walked through the old hallways of Las Noches. The place was crumbling to bits already. The floors all dirty and broken. A wall was completely missing as he stared at the endless white terrian. He growled at the sight. It was truly ugly. All he heard was the savage cries of hollows and Arrancars. Complete anarchy.

He abruptly turned to Aizen's old throne room.

Tendra looked at broken throne. Parts of it stood, but it was mostly just an eye sore. Purple eyes gleamed with rage and fustration. He walked slowly towards it like a lion trying to sneak on prey. A dark purple cero formed at his finger tips and destroyed the throne. A frown still present on his face.

Footsteps were heard behind him and Tendra turned to see a little Arrancar boy with dark blue hair and silver eyes ran towards him. His bone fragment was attached to his arm, spikey and covered with black and red splatters from previous kills. A black face mask covered his mouth. He wore a loose white long sleeve cloak and black pants. He stopped in front of Tendra.

The little Arrancar bowed and stood straight again. He motioned to the used to be throne. Tendra understood what he meant.

"Aizen was no king. Look what he has done to our home. He destroyed it in order to become a supreme being," Tendra's reistu started to rise. Dark purple mist surrounded him. The walls around him started to wilt more and crumble by his feet. The boy started to fall slowly, unable to stand with the deadly spiritual pressure.

Tendra held the back of the boy's cloak, and lowered his reistu.

"Apologies Gareki."

Gareki slowly looked towards Tendra. His hands made letters and symbols in a slow motion. He signed to him,

" _Control your monsterous pressure you demon. I would have died. But I understand what you mean and why it fustrates you so_."

Tendra looked around the room and gave a wide smirk. "The new king will soon come to make Hueco Mondo the empire it once was."

Gareki's silver eyes softened. He snapped his fingers and got Tendra's attention.

" _You talked to him didn't you? So why isn't he here? Our new king?_ " He signed.

Tendra's smirk lessened but was still present. "He is still thinking it over. But I gave him a month or..."

" _Or we make him come by force?"_

Tendra nodded. He gave a small laugh. He patted Gareki's head and turned to the moon above him. The cry of hollows surrounded the two.

" **Yes**."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime woke to sunlight breaching through her curtains. It was still too early for birds and cars to pass by, so only the sound of wind reached her ears. Her eyes slowly opened to find no one next to her. She sat up abruptly. Grimmjow wasn't next to her. Thoughts of the previous night clouded her mind and a bright blush covered her face.

Orihime covered her eyes and vigorously shook her head. "I can't believe I said all those things and we.. w-we... w-we..." Orihime squealed and layed back down. Her relationship with Grimmjow was getting better, and she had to go and mess it up.

Suddenly the image of the Vasto Lorde came into her mind. The feeling of suffocation and death still lingered on her chest. She's been around spiritual pressure that was string before. Like Ichigo's during his battle with Ulquirroa. But this was way different than his. It didn't help with the condition she had contributed to her almost dying last night. Orihime hasn't told anyone except Urahara about it, but she had to tell Grimmjow.

Orihime stretched a bit and got out of bed. She walked towards the living room. Grimmjow wasn't on the couch. She looked around every where only to see him on the porch. She got closer to see him in the deep thought leaning on the railing.

Orihime opened the door and stepped next to him. A bright blush was still present on her face as she looked up at him.

"Grimmjow.." He opened his eyes to see her gray ones clouded with emotion.

"What the hell are you doing up princess?"

Orihime rubbed the back of her neck, "I couldn't go back to sleep."

Grimmjow hummed and continued to stare at her. They silently looked at each other for a minute before Grimmjow said one word.

"King."

"King?" Orihime was confused, what did that mean?

"Tendra, that Vasto Lorde... he wants me to the fucking king of Hueco Mondo."

Orihime's eyes widened in slight fear. She took a step back.

"The King of Hueco...d-did you give him an answer. "

Grimmjow turned his back to her. "Didn't give him one."

"Would you go back to become king?"

"I would finally be free from the fucking hell hole wouldn't I? Soul Society couldn't even be able to touch me. I wouldn't even need stupid hat's deal of fighting that oranged haired bastard. I'll be free from here and all it's annoying people."

Orihime sucked in her breath. Tears threatening to fall but she held it in. She took a couple steps back. Grimmjow looked back at her and she froze.

Orihime clenched her shirt near her heart. She forced a smile on her face. "Y-you would be free." He didn't say anything. Orihime looked down. "I... I guess its up to you and Soul Society for this next step. I hope you get what you want Grimmjow. I really do. I'm going to get some water."

Orihime quickly made her way back inside and walked to kitchen. She gripped the counter top for a minute and let lears run down her face. She slowly raises her hand to reach inside the cupboard when she felt his hand on her wrist. He spun her around and stared daggers at her. He watched as tears landed on the floor between them.

"The fuck are you crying for?"

"It's n-nothing! I started thinking about this really sad moment in this movie I wanted to rewatch. It was a movie about a girl who wanted her dream restaurant only to turn into a f-"

"Shut the fuck up already!" Grimmjow growled at her. Her tears didn't stop falling and she started to shake.

"You know, you're a great fucking liar princess. The perfect actress"

"I dont understand."

"You use your smile to cover up your damn sadness. You use that sadness to cover up your fear. You use fear to cover up your anger."

Orihime's eyes widened.

"Be fucking honest with yourself princess. Be honest with me! Now why the fuck are you crying?!" Grimmjow yelled.

Orihime gripped his shoulders tightly.

"You are going to leave me, and I'll be all alone again..." She slowly met his electric blue eyes, "But I can't stop you from leaving if its what you want... its what you deserve." She whispered.

Suddenly she felt pressure on her chest. Grimmjow had pressed down on the necklace he gave her.

"You want me to leave?"

"I-I.."

Grimmjow grabbed her chin and brought her closer to his lips. He glares with venom into her cloudy gray eyes.

" ** _Do.you.want.me.to.leave?_** "

Orihime stayed silent for a few seconds. Millions of thoughts clouded her mind. Thoughts of Ichigo, thoughts of her condition, Tendra, Tatsuki, even Aizen. They were all mushed together, confusing her. But one thought remained clear.

"No. No, I do not want you to leave!"

With that statement, Grimmjow leaned down and kissed her with furiously. Last night, their kiss was only rushed. This morning, it was borderline desperate. Orihime tightened her arms around Grimmjow and kisses him with intensity. No thoughts of Ichigo came across her today.

Grimmjow lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Orihime felt her back hit the kitchen wall as Grimmjow's tongue explored her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, rubbing against on one another's at a quick pace. They grinded against each other, Orihime moaned his name, vibrating Grimmjow's whole body.

Grimmjow started sucking and kissing her neck, and when that flash of heat came over her, she didn't push him away. Grimmjow quickly discarded her shirt and started feeling her chest. Orihime felt Grimmjow's other hand slowly start going into the front of her shorts when she got a phone call.

"G-grimmjow, the phone..." Orihime moaned softly. Grimmjow continued to go further into her shorts and started kissing her on her lips again. His finger started pressing on her womanhood and Orihime moaned. She started running her hands up and down Grimmjow's chest, feeling every scar, and ever dip in his muscles. She got to his abs and decided that they were way better than Ichigo's. Grimmjow growled at her movements and started to move her underwear to the side

The phone went off again. Grimmjow, frustrated, went to her phone and answered it.

"What the fuck do you want!?"

"I had a feeling you two would be up!" Urahara's peppy voice heard through the phone.

"Get to the point, we're busy damn it."

A small laugh could be heard on the other side. "I had a feeling about that too. Anyway, you and Orihime need to come within the hour. I already told the others. We need information quickly Grimmjow. No time to waste."

Grimmjow huffed. "I got it you hat bastard." Grimmjow hung up without giving him another word. He turned back to Orihime who was bright red and leaning against the wall. He leaned down and kissed her once again. Orihime quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, only to move away after a minute.

Grimmjow had a smirk on his face and Orihime had a smile in hers.

"We should get ready now." Orihime said softly. She peeled herself away from Grimmjow and walked back into her bed room. Grimmjow followed behind her and watched as she rummaged through her closet for clothes. Orihime quickly went into bathroom, leaving to hi. stare at where she had been.

Orihime locked the door behind her and turned on the shower. However, she didn't get in. She slowly slid down the wall till she was sitting on the floor. She placed her head on her knees and gave a pained sigh.

At the same time, Grimmjow and Orihime both wondered and feared what would happen next.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hey hey my lovelies. It's been a while. I have been working on art pieces and school for months and currently I have my free time until I have to work again. I have created a Deviantart account under the name heartofthekingdom03 (then you will see me listed as Ren)

I do art commissions and writing commissions! So let me know if you request anything. Contact me through my Deviantart art account.


End file.
